


Be my date, and I'll love you forever

by Saturn01



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - High School, Byron is Scylla's protective bro, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Nobody likes Porter, Raelle is soft and sweet for Scylla, Raylla Valentine, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn01/pseuds/Saturn01
Summary: Raelle is the best lacrosse player and the most popular at schoolScylla is the cute nerdThey meet and Raelle needs help with her biology exam coming upAnd what a coincidence is it that Valentine's day is a few days away and she doesn't have a date?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm so sorry this is late!!! I started working on it a week or 2 ago and i kept on getting ideas to add so it became long. The good thing, in that case, is that you'll get a part 2 and 3 for this in literally the next days so I can fully finish it. 
> 
> Guest starring: Hope Mikaelson.  
> Cassie (non-binary) you can imagine them as the character that's in Atypical, but she doesn't play a big role just a few scenes where she pops up as a friend of Scylla's.  
> Pop's you can imagine it as the place in Riverdale. 
> 
> Hope y'all like this and that you enjoyed Valentine's Day  
> Sorry I couldn't post it earlier

All-star lacrosse player, the most famous person across the schools in town, challenged by everyone but defeated by none from all her training with her passed away mother, her coach Anacostia Quartermaine and her friends Abigail Bellweather and Tally Craven.

Raelle Collar ruled the field during every match. 

Eyes always on her, none of the boys ever asked her out because well… she’s a lesbian and half the girls from the lgbt+ club were already always pining after her. Nonetheless, Raelle was close to her male cohorts. Most of them at least. Excluding Porter Tippet.

When she had first stepped into Salem High, he was the biggest bully you could find. Of course, he would be. His misogynistic ass didn’t want someone to steal his thunder during their games and despised the fact that there were also girls on the team. However, having two High Atlantics as friends, Bellweather and Swythe, and also players, was proven as an advantage for Raelle.

Nobody ever dared to confront or bother the couple because of how much power their families had and from how intimidating they are. 

However, an annoying thing about Abigail, and Tally, was how many times they had been telling Raelle to start dating again. After her last break-up with Hope Mikaelson, she hadn’t seen anyone else, and occasionally when both of them were feeling somewhat lonely or ‘in the mood’, they’d hook up for a night or during some random moment. 

They both know that what they’re doing isn’t healthy, Raelle especially since her friends have given her talks about not going back to Hope. Nobody else was really interesting at school, at least nobody that Raelle knew of.

Being a lacrosse player meant she was always dragged to the ‘popular’ or ‘jocks’ table, as some people like to call them, to parties during the weekends. She doesn't like giving labels like that to people, it seems dumb in her opinion. Despite it all, she was getting great grades… Maybe except in biology, she was getting Ds and for her the major she'll be taking in university, she needed higher grades than that.

Ughh, Raelle had too many things on her mind; they had a match coming up soon, Valentine's day was also around the corner, and there would be a dance after her match so she needed a date since Tally and Abigail were determined to get her to go.  **And** she had a biology exam!!!

Raelle enters the school, too many thoughts scrambled in her head, that she doesn’t notice a brunette, holding a book, going in a perpendicular direction to hers. The 2 girls bump into each other, making the other student almost slip and fall because of the shiny polished floor.

However, Raelle’s reflexes are fast. She catches the brunette with one arm and her book with the other, while the other girl instinctively wraps her arms around her neck. 

Raelle is met with the deepest, enchanting, bluest, and most mesmerizing eyes she has ever seen, dark locks with a bit of a wave reaching broad shoulders, a few freckles on white porcelain skin, and a warmth seeping from the hands on her neck far too soothingly that she’d ever expect any to be. 

Breathless, the brunette speaks just below a whisper “Hi”

Raelle would answer if it isn’t for a group of people running next to them. As if her body has a mind of its own… which it does Raelle ‘cause that’s how biology works… she flings them onto the lockers near them, away from the students that would have ripped them to shreds… metaphorically speaking. 

The girl’s back hits the lockers with a heavy thud, gaze not having left hers and bodies so up close, as Raelle finally replies “Hey”

Then... silence. As if on their own accord, Raelle’s ears cancel out any other sound around her, her entire energy and focus on the brunette she has against the metal cabinets. 

Finally realizing the proximity between her and the student, Raelle slowly steps back, handing her book back. A spark ignites when their fingers graze slightly. 

“Sorry for bumping into you, I should pay more attention to my surroundings” apologizes Raelle with a nervous smile.

Wait… 

Is Raelle being nervous for the first time around someone? Yes, yes she is.

“It was also my fault, I was too captivated by my book” reassures her the girl with the same nervousness

Genuinely interested, Raelle asks “A book about…?”

She notes the shock on her face and an eyebrow’s tick as if it was the first someone showed interest in something she was reading 

“ _ Power of your subconscious mind _ ”

“Seems cool” Raelle digs her hands in her pockets before shooting one right back out and offering to the brunette, eager to introduce herself and know the name of the beautiful woman. “I’m Raelle” The student was definitely new right? There's no way the person would be an old student here and she wouldn't have noticed someone as beautiful as her roaming around the school.

A knowing smile spreads on the siren’s face, but she shakes the hand anyway. Why did Raelle feel like somehow walls just got built up around the person she was talking to? As if she was about to be blocked out of something.

“I know. Raelle Collar. #1 lacrosse player.” An evil glint appears in her eyes “But by introducing yourself I’m guessing you don’t know who I am”

Raelle’s face turns pink, trying to save herself by quickly thinking of all the names at school she knew “What - I… of course I know.. I just thought you might not know my name -”

“Of the most popular girl in school? Well, I do know you”

“yup..”

“So what’s my name?” tongue poking out slightly. The girl is enjoying this

Raelle gulps, her mind going crazy, and that is not only from her beauty “I …”

“I’ll give you a hint” she taps on her book where her initials are written,  _ S.R. _

The universe loves seeing Raelle humiliating herself. 

She utters the first name that comes to her mind when she sees the  _ S _ “Sara!” in a victorious tone. The kind of tone where you really think you’ve got your answer right and as if the answer was obvious, ‘cause how wouldn’t you know the answer.. right?

As if on cue, another student who knows said  _ Sara _ , passes by greeting her with her actual name “Hey Scylla!”

The most addictive devilish smile paints itself on Scylla, keeping her eyes on the blonde but greeting the other person who’s walking away “Hey Cassie”

Raelle looks down at the floor, then back at her, fingers playing with the edges of her hoodie “Scylla”

“Ramshorn”

“Scylla Ramshorn” Raelle likes the sound of the brunette’s name on her lips as much as she liked hearing her name coming out of her earlier “How come I’ve never seen you around?” she murmurs to herself but Scylla hears anyway

“Guess you weren’t looking in the right places” she smirks at her and Raelle’s insides melt at that until a cold exterior builds again around Scylla “Yet I was sitting actually 2 rows behind you in  _ Chem104 _ last semester while you were constantly making out with your girlfriend so..”

“Oh, I..”

“And last year I was in the same row as you in  _ History203 _ ” she pretends to think for a bit “3 seats to you right while you were also either making out with Hope or making noises with your team. We were supposed to do the project together but as soon as the teacher said our names together, you and  _ your girl _ bolted to change that”

Scylla was right about it all. During the previous semesters, Raelle really wasn’t paying attention to many things when she was at school; her sole concentration was Hope, the team, Abigail and Tally. Half the time she was making out with Hope because at first, they were actually a couple, but then it was, just as mentioned earlier because they were both horny and in the mood for it. 

When she’d come back home, if she wouldn’t have paid attention in class she would revise the entirety of the chapters on her own, and spend some time with her dad. Apparently, that was enough for her since she was acing her tests. But then again.. there was biology.

The first thing that Raelle thinks of when Scylla finishes her sentence is to correct her on one part of it “Hope and I aren’t together anymore..”

Raelle thinks she sees a little part of Scylla being satisfied by that information until she says bluntly with a stern look “Didn’t ask for the school’s gossip scoop”

_ Ouch..  _

_ That was rough _ . 

The blonde doesn’t know what word to utter next, an apology, a ‘can we start this again’, but she ends up being saved by a presence who appears next to Scylla.

“What do we have here?”

Byron, Scylla’s best friend who knows everything that happens around the school, somehow, and who is in a way like a brother to the brunette. He drapes his arm around her shoulder 

“Um..” starts Raelle before Scylla speaks herself

“Nothing. I need to head off to class. Thanks again for..” she shakes the book in her hand and walks away with Byron who shoots her a glare.

Raelle exhales slowly. Damn.

She makes a beeline to her own classes. As expected, her day goes uneventful since there isn’t really anything to celebrate. At lunch, she sits at her usual table, both Tally and Abigail at her sides with the rest of the team, while her eyes search for a few seconds at this morning’s brunette. She spots Byron sitting with a few people, but no sign of Scylla anywhere.

Why would she even look for her? It was clear that Scylla didn’t want anything to do with her for how much of a dick Raelle’s been apparently. Despite it, Raelle still felt like she needed to apologize. For what though? She’ll just come up and say ‘So yeah sorry for not noticing your existence earlier on but you’re really cute so hi’? 

Yet, she wouldn’t want the girl to think she’s just some player that only wants to fuck anyone since that might have actually happened a few times at some parties. Girls wanting Raelle just so they can know what it’s like to have sex with a girl, and Raelle not really caring as long as she got off later too which some of the girls wouldn’t do in return because.. they didn’t know how to. Fortunately for her, she only slept with 3 straight girls. Yeah..3 is not a lot.. 

Raelle was still a decent person, so she had instantly stopped after the third one; not wanting to be  _ that _ person like in some movies or series. Once again that’s why she stuck to Hope since she actually knew what she was doing and they were both okay with it; no strings attached, no feelings.

Didn’t make it any less of a dumb thing to do though - 

“Earth to Shitbird!!” Abigail interrupts her thoughts, waving her hand in front of her face

“What? What’s wrong?”

Abigail scoffs “What’s wrong is you seem a bit too distracted? You’ve been poking at the same piece of lettuce for 5 whole minutes..”

“Yeah Rae.. what’s up” Tally pokes her with her own fork 

“Ow.. Nothing, I -”

“Is this about Ramshorn?” questions Bellweather

“What? How -”

“Libba and I saw you 2 talking this morning. That’s the first time you ever talked to someone out of.. this circle” she gestures toward their table

“Yeah well we were just talking a bit. Nothing important” Raelle goes back to sticking her fork into her salad before eventually eating it 

“Seemed like it was” perks up Libba who’s sitting in front of them “She looked like she wanted to punch you despite you saving her from falling and from being ripped to shreds by the Chess Club”

“Wait, by Ramshorn you guys mean Scylla Ramshorn?” tries to clarify for herself Tally 

“Yeah, that weirdo” mumbles Abigail

“Why are you calling her a weirdo?” Raelle’s defensive automatically on for the girl she barely knows 

“She’s like the school’s biggest nerd. Weird past, never goes to parties, always studying to get the  _ best _ grades and never talks to many people other than Byron..”

“From what you’re saying she seems to be more of an introvert, but that doesn’t make her a weirdo or nerd for wanting.. good grades or shit like that”

“Waw Shitbird, are you crushing on her??” mocks her Abigail

“Fuck off Atlantic, I've barely even met her today” The two shove at each other before Tally basically pulls Raelle back

Glory who’s next to Libba voices out her thoughts “Raelle didn’t you actually say you needed help in biology? If Scylla is the smartest person at school..”

Following her line of thought, Tally continues “Raeee you could ask her to tutor you!! I was with her in  _ Bio362 _ , science is like the subject she loves the most and she explains things so well. She helped me out a few times.”

Raelle avoids the girls’ eyes, mumbling under her breath “She probably hates me”

“Why would you think that?”

“Apparently I was a dick to her, I was supposed to have a group project with her but I ended up switching to Hope”

“Told you Mikaelson wasn’t good for you” comments Abigail which makes Raelle roll her eyes

“Then apologize to her” suggests Glory “Clear the air.. She’s a pretty nice person, I think she’d forgive you Rae” which Tally agrees to.

Raelle goes silent at that, thinking for a bit; she really does need assistance for the upcoming exam she has, she can’t fail it. Canceling out the part about Abigail saying Scylla is weird, a nerd and all that stuff, she considers what Tally and Glory were advising her. She’d need to talk to her though but even after lunch, the brunette was nowhere to be found. The next morning when she parks her Jeep, she spots Scylla and Byron exiting a car and making their way to the school’s gates.

She would have caught up to her if it wasn’t for Gerit and Adil coming up to talk to her. During lunch, she eats her food fast, dodges her friends’ questions about where she’s going and goes toward Byron who’s once again with a group of people that Scylla isn’t sitting with at the moment.

“What do you want Collar?” he asks, pissed off from her appearance

“Do you know where Scylla is?” straight to the point, yup, let’s go

“Why?”

“I just.. I need to talk to her..”

He repeats himself, a protective demeanor taking over him for his best friend “Why?”

“Byron” a silent plea in her voice “I wanna ask her something..”

Turns out Scylla spends her breaks in the library, the last place Raelle could have ever thought to look at. She jogs her way to the area and spots the brunette at the far end of the large place, fruit salad by her side along with a book she’s reading; Raelle assumes it’s the one she had the previous day ‘ _ Power of your subconscious mind _ ’. Truth be told, she looks pretty cute.. pretty damn gorgeous actually; a single string of hair falling across her face, head held on her hand. 

Scylla notices her despite Raelle’s attempt at approaching slowly as to not spook her

“Hey” she breathes out, fiddling with her mom’s ring that she always wears

“..... hi” barely replies Scylla, confused as to why the blonde was talking to her. 

In the library of all places.

Raelle points to a chair next to her “Can I..?” Scylla gives her a look that says  _ ‘i don’t care if you sit or not _ ’. Raelle takes a seat, trying to ignore the sudden pull she feels toward the brunette, and comments with a light tone “Didn’t know we could eat in the library”

“We can’t” answers Scylla, her attention back to her book and fruits, before she points her fork at the librarian “But Geraldine is asleep, and she knows I’m the only person who ever comes in here. Plus it’s not like she can complain and tell Alder, since she’s my aunt..”

Raelle’s eyes comically widen at that “Principal Alder is -”

“Yup”

“Didn’t know”

“How could you? You don’t know anything about me, nobody does.. Except let me guess that I’m the biggest nerd or freak at school?” Scylla’s tone, filled with.. anger and disdain

Instead of throwing the same emotions back at her, Raelle softens “I don’t think of you that way.. I know I’ve been a bit of an asshole during the past semesters and I’m sorry..” Raelle scratches at the table and she lowers her voice “since my mother died 2 years ago.. It just.. It affected me a lot”

“If you’re fishing for sympathy Raelle, I’m not gonna give it to you. My parents also died a few years back but I didn’t become a self-absorbed dick” she holds herself back, rubbing at her temples and sighing “Now I’m the one being -”

“No that’s fine, it’s only fair..” Their eyes meet and Raelle’s captured again by the ocean she meets. Little does she know, the brunette also gets lost in the sky she sees. After a few minutes of an intense stare, Raelle blurts out “Truce?” 

Scylla bites her bottom lip and it takes everything in Raelle’s power not to look at her lips “Sure.. Soooo what is it you actually want from me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Raelle I’m pretty sure you didn’t come to me just to apologize unless you need something..”

Raelle tries to play it cool and denies her that “You don’t know that” Scylla raises an eyebrow at her and Raelle breaks “Okay fine.. I was hoping you could.. tutor me in biology?”

“Anddd here it is”

“Please Scylla, I’m failing it so badly and Tally told me you’re like the smartest person. If Tally tutors me she’ll start talking about Gerit, and if Bellweather does she’ll yell at me non-stop. Nobody else ever agrees to help me and I sooo badly need it”

Scylla sighs, looking at Raelle who’s literally pouting at her “I don’t know”

Raelle never thought that she would beg so hard about something to someone but she doesn’t care and goes for it “Pleaseeee… I’ll owe it to you big time, I’ll do anything you want”

Scylla’s become flushed pink at that insinuation “Umm..”

Catching her line of thought, Raelle corrects herself “Shit. No I didn’t mean like that.. well I mean you’re pretty damn attractive” Scylla avoids looking at her, face entirely red “Not that I only like girls because of their looks.. personality is also important you know - And fuck um.. I don't mean you don't have a great personality.. or I..”

“Raelle.. you’re rambling.. I get what you mean..” Scylla sighs, running her hand through her hair before eventually “I’ll help you”

“Yeah?” 

Scylla nods and then the most unexpected thing happens; Raelle yeeps from her chair, right as the bell rings and hugs her. Strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel warm and fuzzy, and not wanting them to let go of her. Raelle only realizes what she did after she releases her hold on the girl. Both of their cheeks, red.

Scylla closes her book and the cap of her salad's tupperware, standing up “Do you mind not telling anybody about.. Alder being my aunt?

“My lips are sealed” 

“Cool well... I have to go to class” 

Raelle follows suit, playing with the hem of her jersey jacket “ Of course.. Same.. Um.. can I get your number..?”

They exchange numbers and speed their way out of the library, each in a direction, to head to their classes. When Scylla jumps into Byron’s car that afternoon when heading back home, he can’t help but question the difference in her character

“I can feel you giddy and glowing.. Not that I’m opposed to seeing you happy but what happened today? And why was Collar asking me about you?”

“It’s nothing”

“Honeyyy.. she was practically begging me to tell her where you were during lunch. Spill it, come on”

Scylla huffs out, trying to make her voice seem chill “She asked me to tutor her in biology..”

“Oh, oh dear..”

“What??”

Byron bursts into laughter “I heard she sucks real bad in bio. She aces all her subjects but bio.. damn.. good luck with her”

Scylla rolls her eyes at him “Gee, thanks Byron..”

His tone then turns slightly worried “Also.. I’m just slightly worried about how your crush for her must have certainly increased.. Are you sure you want to help her? I remember when she first came to school you'd basically drool at the thought of her and now well.. lacrosse definitely gave her a tone of musclesss”

“I don’t have a crush on her.. I just think she’s cute that’s all” defends Scylla

“Yeah sure..” he says incredulously “Just be careful though. I know she’s slept with a lot of girls… especially Hope Mikaelson sooo”

“Byron, it’s just tutoring…”

Scylla was mostly trying not only to convince Byron but herself too. She was definitely not gonna mention the hug that happened, the slight mention of her being attractive, and the one about paying her back by sleeping with her. Byron would either start teasing her or tell her once again to call the tutoring off. 

She was surprised at herself for being able to be so cold to Raelle when they talked. Scylla crushed on Raelle the moment the blonde first arrived at Salem High, before she became the talk of the school and had other girls interested… before Hope.

But none of that really mattered since Bellweather was her one ticket to popularity, and not to mention how good of a lacrosse player she is. That certainly pissed off and still pisses off Porter, douchebag #1 of the school, Scylla’s least favorite human being who was and sometimes still is her bully. 

High school really sucks.

~***~

“Hey Scylla!” 

The next day Raelle walks up to the brunette who’s putting away some of her books in her locker after their last class while Byron waits for her outside to drive them back home. Raelle however had to stay for practice.

Trying to keep herself collected and neither insult Raelle or make herself as soft as ever, she greets her back “Hey”

Raelle leans against the locker “So um.. when can we meet up.. for you know..”

“The tutoring?”

“Yeah”

“How about tomorrow night?”

“Sure” Raelle shrugs “My place or yours?”

“Depends on if you’d feel comfortable being in the same house as my aunt since I live with her..” Raelle awkwardly smiles at that which is enough of an answer to her “Your house it is”

“Cool. Do I text you my address or should I pick you up from…” offers Raelle, waiting for Scylla to tell her which case it would be

She waves her worries away “I’ll be coming back from  _ Pop’s _ with Byron, he’ll drive me to yours” Raelle nods to her but stays in place against the locker, eyes still fixed on hers which begins making Scylla’s heart beat faster “Anything else?”

Raelle is about to answer, stepping closer to her, until Abigail shouts from the end of the almost empty hallway “SHITBIRD. TRAINING. NOW!!”

“That’s my cue” chuckles out Raelle. She catches the tiniest look of disappointment in Scylla’s eyes but doesn’t mention it “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” Scylla looks at the blonde walking away before making her own path to Byron outside.

Raelle jogs her way out to the field after changing. Anacostia gives them the directives of what they’ll be working on today then sits back while they warm-up, running a few laps and stretching.  After doing just that and while waiting for the others to finish up, Raelle stands on the side, tying her shoe, when the last person she likes talking to comes up to her…. Porter

“ ‘Sup Collar”

“Tippet” she answers 

“Been seeing you around Ramshorn a lot lately” 

“So?” she’s already getting irritated by his presence and the direction this conversation is taking

He elbows her in a cocky way “How’s the sex?”

She shoves him in the elbow “Ughh. Fuck off, I’m not sleeping with her. She’s tutoring me in biology”

“Awwww Collar needs some help. Thought you aced all your tests” 

“Unlike you Porter I actually have no problem admitting if I need help in something. I’m not a fucking coward” she spits back at him, words full of venom

He holds his hands up in the air, snickering “Fine have at it. Enjoy the anatomy lesson she’ll teach you after you two shag” he acts out the next words “She’ll bring out her book in the middle of her orgasm and start yapping about the scientific details”

Raelle smirks “At least I know how to satisfy girls and make them come, not like you”

He gives her the third finger then huddles away as Anacostia blows her whistle at the group. Thankfully the coach doesn’t put the blondes in the same team during this match, which Raelle fully enjoys since she gets to bump into him and make him fall every two minutes for all the snarky comments he had said about Scylla.

Even though she still might not know the brunette so well, she couldn’t help but get mad and feel like she needs to avenge her. Goddess, she hopes Porter and Scylla never encountered each other. As a past victim of his, since he used to bully her at first, she wouldn’t want anyone else to have to suffer from his words and take them personally. He’s just as messed up as everyone and thinks being this way makes him superior. 

After practice, she cools off with Abigail and Tally at  _ Pop’s _ , smoothies, and burgers (Tally’s idea from always watching Riverdale, despite the show kind of going downhill). 

“I’m still offended you didn’t ask me or Swythe to help you out for your exam” huffs out Abigail

“Last time I studied bio with you, I almost cried. Not ashamed to admit that by the way. And Libba just twists and turns and keeps saying she’s bored” justifies Raelle after slurping her drink

“I for one think Scylla is a good idea” says Tally while munching on fries “Plus she seems like your type Rae”

Raelle frowns “I don’t have a type”

Abigail scoffs “Yeah you do..”

“There’s a huge difference between Hope and Scylla. Scylla is a brunette, you’d think she’s cold and mean but she’s actually soft as hell. And Hope is a redhead, she's a mix of both characteristics”

Tally clears her throat “Speaking of a certain someone” She gestures to Hope herself walking to them 

“Girls” Hope acknowledges Bellweather and Craven’s presence before turning her attention to Raelle “Can I talk to you?”

The two make their way somewhere to the back of the diner, and right after rounding the corner to the bathroom, Raelle’s back was on the wall, Hope colliding her lips with hers and fumbling with Raelle’s pants. Seems like the redhead is ‘in the mood’.

Raelle can’t deny the ache that she’s had lately between her thighs since she met Scylla; her smile, the way her eyes sparkle, how Raelle can tell from her body language that Scylla wants to be mean to her but still has that sweet side that comes out of her. She starts feeling guilty when she imagines Scylla being the one sucking on her pulse point, fingers stroking her clit and teasing her entrance.

Her mind brings her back to Hope, kissing her with force, tongue in her mouth, muffling her moans as Raelle comes and bringing her back down from her high. Raelle drags Hope to the bathroom and returns the favor, which doesn't take too long.

A few minutes later, both girls are walking out, Raelle rushing back to her friends and fixing her hair while Hope leaves the restaurant. 

Tally is diverting her gaze, eyes into her food while Abigail gives her a pointed look, disappointed 

“Are we supposed to pretend we don’t know what just happened back there?”

Raelle shrugs it off “It was nothing” returning her attention to her milkshake 

Abigail ducks her head a bit, trying to catch her eyes “Shitbird you can’t keep doing this; neither to you or her. And don’t tell me it’s a 'friends with benefits thing'-”

“Bellweather can you please let this go?”

“Abi’s right Rae” tells her Tally “Plus… what about Scylla?”

“I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t want anything to do with me. She’s just gonna tutor me for the exam, that's it.”

“You don’t know that” presses on Tally, trying to convince her otherwise “Maybe you guys could get to know each other better instead of just studying”

Abigail agrees with Tally’s advice “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but Tally’s right. But don’t go ahead and end up having sex as your way of ‘getting to know her’”

Raelle tilts her head at her “Damn, I’m not an actual asshole. I wouldn’t do that to her. Plus I don’t even know for sure if she’s into girls, and just like I told y'all I don't even think she likes me as a person.”

The trio lets the subject wash off their heads and continues on to their usual chatting about life and all. Raelle couldn’t help however but dwell on the little piece of information she wished she knew;  **is** Scylla interested in girls? If so, instead of simply trying to befriend her, Raelle might actually want to find out more about the captivating siren; the types of movies she liked watching, her favorite chocolate, favorite song…

Raelle really wants to build an actual relationship with someone. Have a family of her own someday in the future. All those thoughts were still swirling in her head when the next night, a series of knocks came from the front of her house, announcing the brunette’s arrival. 

She runs down the stairs and opens the door, meeting the pair of blue eyes she was expecting that night. And.. Byron at her side. She doesn’t get to say much before he starts the protective speech

“I’m a pacifist Collar, but if you do anything imma start throwing hands. These knuckles” he puts his fists up in the air "can hurt"

Raelle shuts her mouth, looking downwards bashfully. She always hated it when people assumed she was  _ that _ kind of person.

Scylla pats his chest and pushes him back toward his car “Thanks for the speech but I can take it from here. Love you”

“Love you too sis. I’m right down the street with McCall and Stilinski”

When Scylla steps inside and Raelle locks the door, questioning her “Sis?”

“He’s like a brother to me. I've known him for.. who knows how long.. since we were born”

“Cool, cool” Raelle rubs her neck nervously “So umm.. make yourself at home. My dad is working late at the workshop so it’s just us. I was about to make something to eat, drink.. Any preferences?”

“Tea would be great”

“I was also gonna prepare grilled cheese, yay or nei?”

“Sounds good” chuckles Scylla at the  _ yay or nei _ . 

Raelle instantly gets addicted to her laugh. She works in the kitchen while the brunette takes in the house; the pictures, the little trophies, the pictures of baby Raelle Collar, then joins her when the things are ready.  An easy silence reigns on them; surprisingly not unpleasant as they both crunch on their toasts and nurse their drinks, Raelle on her side drinking coffee. Scylla is the one who breaks the sound of crickets 

“What does your dad work as? If you don’t mind me asking”

“Mechanical and electrical engineer” Raelle considers mentioning what her mother used to do, then goes for it.. despite knowing it could be a sore subject “My mother was in the army, a medic..”

Scylla points back to the hall “All those letters were from her?”

Raelle sighs “Yeah, she used to send us some every time she would get deployed… She is actually the reason why I wanna become a surgeon, she inspired me a lot.. to be better and.. help people”

“Sounds like she was an amazing person”

“She was.” Raelle swirls the liquid in her cup before looking back at Scylla “What about your parents?” She notes how suddenly the brunette’s shoulders tense and quickly adds “You don’t have to.. I know for some people it could be harder to talk about that stuff.. Forget I asked -”

Scylla shakes her head, a small smile on her face as she looks anywhere but Raelle’s eyes “No, it’s fine.. Umm.. they were entrepreneurs, business and all.. However, as a hobby, they liked studying plants, more specifically, fungi, mushrooms. Which is what is pushing me to become a scientist, analyze things and find cures for diseases; plants have a lot of secrets'' she finishes that last part with a chuckle

“Sounds pretty interesting honestly” Raelle then grins "Could you tell me a random fact about.. plants?"

"The earth has more than 80,000 species of edible plants but 90% of the foods humans eat come from just 30 plants" 

Scylla directs her gaze back at Raelle who’s leaning against the kitchen table, eyes observing her, body language indicating how absorbed she really is with what Scylla was talking about. Damn it, Byron was right. If anything her crush on the lacrosse player was only transforming into something deeper now.  She can’t let her get to her head.

Seeing as they are both done with their cups and plates, she clears her throat, putting her utensils in the dishwasher, and remembers what they’re supposed to be doing. 

“Okay Collar, biology. Now. You’re gonna be a surgeon so this subject is pretty damn essential for it”

“Yes ma’am”

Those two simple words… damn those words make Scylla feel something. She definitely wouldn’t mind hearing the blonde say them again.

Raelle follows suit then guides her to the living room where they both flop down on the same couch, knees brushing against one another sending an electric feeling in both their bodies. It’s as if a button just flipped inside Raelle’s mind because she’s finally understanding her course when Scylla starts explaining it; or maybe Scylla is just that good of a teacher. Another possibility, that isn’t much of a possibility but that is very true is: Raelle is actually paying attention.

I mean… Can you blame her? She gets to look at the siren, listen to  _ her _ voice, feel  _ her _ presence next to her, the tiniest brush of their legs. 

At some point, after.. wait wow, damn.. 1hour30minutes of studying, Raelle gives up her book and scootches even closer to Scylla

“I don’t have this page in my book” she says flipping through the pages, showing the brunette as evidence

“Why do I feel like you would have ripped it out in class and made a paper plane out of it” jokes Scylla, squinting her eyes at her

Raelle dramatically puts her hand on her chest “I would never do that to papers, which are made out of trees. I’d be destroying the environment. The trees are our source of oxygen!!!"

Scylla laughs at her ‘performance’ “Oh wow, cut. End of scene”

Raelle winks at her, playing along “I did so well, didn’t I?”

She mimics applauding “Definitely Rae, 10 over 10” she gestures for her to sit closer “We’ll read from my book come on”

The blonde throws her book to the side and drapes her arm on the pillow behind Scylla’s back, so basically the kind of move that you’d usually do when you’re at the movies. Scylla slightly notices but doesn’t make any moves to get further. 

Despite it, Byron’s voice echoes, reminding her to be careful but she pushes it to the back of her mind and enjoys the warmth of the blonde’s body. They surprisingly go on studying for 30 more minutes, Raelle occasionally saying the wrong answers on purpose which Scylla knows and playfully shoves her or throws a pillow at her. 

It’s only when they’re done that Scylla turns completely on her side and notices how close they really are. Raelle has her head propped up on her arm, mirroring her expression of amazement at the other one’s beauty, and she can’t help but sneak a glance at Scylla’s lips. If she had a remark or reaction about that, the brunette doesn’t show it.

Raelle likes to think that Scylla was also slowly leaning in before the front door opened, revealing the return of Raelle’s father from work. 

Both girls instantly pull back, putting some distance between them, as Raelle clears her throat and addresses her dad

“Hey pops. How was work?” 

“Hey kiddo. Same thing every day really” he joins them in the living room and puts on a genuine smile when meets Scylla “And you must Scylla. Rae’s told me about ya”

Scylla shakes his hand, nervously smiling “All good things I hope. It’s nice to meet you sir”

“Please, call me Edwin. Plus, I’m pretty sure mentioning how smart and beautiful someone is is a compliment” he adds, shooting a funny look at Raelle who mentally slaps herself “ ‘Gonna retreat back to my room. This old man needs some rest”

“Have a great night” wishes him the brunette before slightly blushing at the earlier mention 

“So…” Raelle traces imaginary figures on the floor with her foot

Scylla puts her hand on her arm “I think I’m going to head off for the night. You made a lot of progress Rae. I’m proud of you”

“Thanks” Cheeks flushed, Raelle goes ahead and tries to link their fingers until Scylla’s phone rings, Byron’s name appearing on the screen, and the touch on her arm disappears.

“I better leave. See you next time?”

“Yeah” Right when Scylla is about to make her way to the door, Raelle gently catches her wrist “Wait.. Um..” if she concentrates enough, she might even be able to feel Scylla’s heartbeat going wild, which brings her some sort of satisfaction knowing she’s just as nervous as her “Tomorrow night there’s a party at Bellweather’s, I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

“Oh..” manages to say Scylla, shocked at the invitation “At High Atlantic’s..”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to or if it’s not your type of thing.. But I’d personally be happy if I get to see you there” 

Scylla chews on her bottom lip, considering it “Um..” she hears a honk outside, indicating that Byron is waiting for her so she blurts out her answer “You know what, yeah sure”

“Yeah?” Raelle can’t help but grin at her approval “Cool cool cool. Well, it’s a casual thing, no fancy clothes and all, so come in anything that makes you comfortable.”

“Great” 

They end the conversation as Scylla packs her stuff and darts toward Byron’s car whose glare could pierce through Raelle’s head. His mouth drops when the next day Scylla asks him to come over and tells him about the party while freaking out about what to wear

“Oh honey I know about the party but are you sure you want to go?”

Scylla shrugs nonchalantly “What’s the worst that could happen?”

He looks at her as if he just got hit by a truck “ **You** get too touchy-feely when you’re drunk, and  **Collar** acts sometimes too irrationally and may I add horny when she’s had too many cups. I don’t trust either of you around the other”

“Then I won’t drink.. simple as that” 

“Okay well did you forget about the part that half the school will be there, which means the Lacrosse team, so..  _ you know who _ ..” Scylla raises her eyebrows at him “Porter.. Hope.. Bellweather ‘cause it’s her house obviously.. And you haven’t been to a party in forever..”

“Byron -”

“I’m worried for you Scylla”

“If I get uncomfortable, I’ll leave” she says while tying her shoes. She stands in front of her mirror; denim jeans, a white shirt, a pair of converse, and two braids on either side of her head tucked into her hair “How do I look?”

Byron sighs, and of course, answers truthfully “Just like I always say; a goddess”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy here's chapter 2 which I had to reread all over again to fix some stuff lmao.  
> It's party time y'all  
> For me this is the next day so idk about you guys but I kept my promise 👉🏻👈🏻kinda.. i know I'm behind on all this but I got so many assignments 😭  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments you have no idea how much I appreciate them 💙✨!!!
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY!!

“So let me get this straight...  **You** were able to convince Ramshorn to come here?”

The Bellweather mansion had the music volume so high people had to practically yell to hear each other; every single room was filled with horny, drunk teenagers and still to this day, Raelle would always get surprised whenever her friend would throw parties at her house. Petra, Abigail's mother, is a pretty strict parent so she can't imagine her letting her daughter throw such huge events. Abigail does mention sometimes having at least five maids come the next morning to help her clean everything up since sometimes her mother stays up late at the station since she's the SHO.

Raelle was already having her second drink and was hoping to see Scylla appear at some point like she said she would. She might have caught Tally adding some water to her cup; the vodka was too diluted. 

Her entire outfit was black; her blouse, jeans and her shoes. 

“And?” she takes another swig of her drink then abandons it from how ‘watery’ it tastes.

“Shitbird.. you do know how you get when you’re drunk right? I thought you said you were trying to make a good impression of some sort and not be.. the past version of you” reasons with her Abigail 

“I am! By now usually, I would have had at least 4 drinks.” she shows her cup to her “And I’m pretty damn sure that when Tally got me this one she added a buttload of water, despite being already drunk herself... Plus I can control myself when I'm drunk” Abigail tilts her head at her "Sometimes..." Abigail lifts an eyebrow at her antics "Fine fine.. like rarely.. I'm not going to drink a lot tonight I promise"

“Okay, just making sure you don’t do anything stupid since you actually like her. And also that I’m pretty sure she hasn’t been to any parties in a while since I've never seen her around”

Raelle quirks an eyebrow at her “Since when are you on Team Raylla?” Abigail shoots her a confused look “Tally mashed our names together and thinks Raylla is cute..”

“Well, speaking of your weirdo” Abigail point at the entry where Scylla and Byron are, mashing themselves up with a group of people 

“Sexy weird.. I like it” murmurs Raelle more to herself but Abigail makes out what she says, rolling her eyes then going in a different direction. 

Raelle slips through the crowd, a genuine smile on her face when she sees that Scylla noticed her 

Scylla digs her hands in her pockets “Hey”

“Hey, glad you could make it”

“Wouldn’t miss it”

“ **Actually** ” perks up Byron who’s now next to them “She would usually be sitting at homeee -”

Scylla elbows him then points to another side in the space “Byron didn’t you say you really wanted to see Theo? He’s over there you should go say Hi” he squints his eyes at her as she mouths to him  _ please gooo _

"Don't try anything Collar!!" Raelle responding to him with a thumbs up 

She turns back to Raelle who’s grinning at her and she can’t help be feel overcome by all her feelings and emotions toward the cute lacrosse player as she repeats “Hey”

Raelle’s smile softens “Hi” she stares at her for a while, then instantly throws away the promise she made Abigail about drinking before asking “Need a drink?” since she desperately needs one. When Scylla eagerly nods she offers her hand to her “Wouldn’t want to lose you in the crowd”

Tangling their fingers together, both mentally start freaking out at how perfectly they fit together. Raelle’s touch burns on Scylla’s skin to the point that if she were to let go, which she wouldn’t dare to do because of how right it felt, she’d feel the calloused hand on hers for days and could probably make a tattoo out of it. They were warmer than the room's temperature considering the fact that most windows in the house were unlocked

She still wants to take into account what Abigail told Raelle about Scylla not going to many parties, so she decides to at least ask the brunette her preferences about her drink instead of just concocting one 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having”

“Oh yeah?” Raelle fills her usual cup which is simply vodka

She chuckles when Scylla takes a sip and coughs at how much it would most likely be burning her throat. Throwing Scylla’s cup to the side, she fixes her another one with much less of the alcohol, adding some 7up to it, feeling eyes on her as she makes it.

“That’s better” admits Scylla bashfully when tasting the new drink

“This still doesn’t seem like your type of drink. I can tell you’re not much of an alcohol person”

“Honestly I’d rather drink wine. But most of the time my ‘type’ of drink is always tea since..” she muffles her next words while slurping the liquid “..I haven’t been to these types of parties in forever”

“Okay, so my mission for tonight will be to get you to have a great time” a slow enamored smile prints itself on Scylla at the fact that Raelle didn’t make fun of her like anybody else would have. Her eyes widen and she blushes when suddenly Raelle pulls her toward her and acts as her shield “And that starts with me protecting you from this random dude who’s happy for having found a condom”

Scylla hears the man in question yelling victory as if he found a treasure, but she doesn’t tear her eyes off Raelle’s who’s looking at her with something that she just can’t place. 

“What do you wanna do?” whispers Raelle because of their proximity and despite the nose around them

Libba then pops up out of nowhere with Gerit “Shitbird, come play Beer Pong with us!!!”

"Umm..."

Raelle waits until Scylla gives her a nod to the proposition to then go in her friends’ direction.

Playing a few games won't hurt anyone right? Scylla knows she shouldn't worry about what people think about whether she drinks or not, but she just really wants to feel free.. get loose.. not have to think straight all the time.

Turns out Scylla has a pretty good aim when it comes to throwing the balls in the other one’s cups during Beer Pong. However, Libba is just as good as her. The pair drinks most of the beer in their cups, slowly getting a buzz after a dozen of them. Libba keeps on wanting rematches since she's a Swythe and ' _SWYTHES NEVER LOSEEEEE',_ but the two girls end up winning each time.

After drinking so much, just like Byron had said before, Scylla becomes ‘touchy’.  Anytime Raelle would lay a hand on the small of her back, she would lean into the touch, entwining her fingers with the ones on her stomach while the blonde who was behind her would lead them through the crowd to the next drinking game. 

Well… here goes both of their plans to not get too drunk around the other. However, even if Scylla was drunk, she was able to control herself enough to neither reveal her crush on the lacrosse player nor say anything else dumb. 

On her side, Raelle was all over Scylla; sides pressed up against one another while they were playing truth or dare, telling people to back off when they would press Scylla on to answer questions she’d get, directing Scylla in a different direction when two guys suddenly popped up in front of her, both propositioning her to _spend a night with them that she'll never forget_. No thank you. Scylla was very appreciative of Raelle's 'nobleness' to protect her from any demons spawns as she named them. 

A shiver runs down her spine when Raelle grazes her ear and tells her “I’ll be back in a minute” and walks off in Hope’s direction who was beckoning her.

Scylla gets a bit jealous when she sees Hope getting handsy with the blonde, asking or urging her to do something that Raelle was apparently refusing to do. Scylla faces another direction right after she sees Hope unbuttoning the top button of Raelle’s blouse. She knew these two had history obviously since she was literally seated next to them during their make-out sessions in class last year. She couldn’t get mad or envious, even though she already was feeling these emotions bubbling inside of her..

Raelle isn’t hers.

Raelle might never even want her. Hope apparently is her type of girl since she's liked by most students in school, and is part of the same group of people as the blonde. Raelle would probably never consider Scylla as an option unless they were the last people on earth.

Scylla excuses herself from the students she was sitting with, one of them being Cassie, asking if she’s okay which she lamely says ‘Yes’ to. The music in the house was too loud for her whispered answer to be heard by Cassie, so she just gets up and starts heading toward the door.

She could call a cab and get back home since Raelle was going to be preoccupied with Hope and Byron was in a corner flirting with Theo. It’s fine.. She never really fit anyway with those kinds of crowds -

“Scyl, wait up!!” Raelle appears out of nowhere, slipping past her to stand in front of her, the nickname coming out without her thinking of it, instantly locking their hands. “Where are you going we haven’t danced yet”

“Oh.. um..” She tries to look at anything but Raelle’s eyes, but the blonde makes it hard on her as her own searches her features for an indication of something

“Are you okay?” 

“I.. yeah.. It’s umm.. I’m… all good”

Raelle takes a step forward “Are you sure?”

_ Why does she care about.. _

“I’m okay..” she detaches herself from her a bit “So you wanted to dance..?”

Raelle’s cute grin comes back “I mean I’m not that great I just move my body weirdly to the beat but it’s still fun so you know.. if you want..” she adds with a wink “Got any moves you can teach me?”

Scylla ducks her head and chuckles “I’m a terrible dancer. No cool dance moves here”

“Perfect!! That means we won’t be making fools out of ourselves since we both suck, let’s go!!” Raelle drags a giggling Scylla to the dance floor

It isn’t until the pair starts moving and jumping to the rhythm, making weird faces, failing to do a wave with their arms and Raelle miserably trying to seem like a robot, that Scylla notices the unpopped button revealing the expanse of Raelle’s chest. She can see the muscles tightening each time the blonde moves her body and her heart starts beating faster at that. 

To add to that, the next song playing is … oh damn.. ‘Khia - My neck, my back’. Universe .... WHY??? Everyone else starts getting closer to the partner they’re dancing with, very inappropriate moves.. at least in Scylla’s mind they are.. doesn’t mean she hasn’t thought of dancing that way .. but was scared of what people would think.

Well it doesn’t seem like anybody was going to judge her since each person was doing it in a different, messier way. She can even feel Raelle slowing down her movements, not exactly sure of what to do or engage that way with her.

Raelle is drunk. Scylla can see it in her eyes, not completely focused, and can smell the alcohol off of her. She might not even remember all this in the morning so... without thinking.. Scylla acts out of character; she entwines their hands and spins herself so her back is to Raelle’s front, trying to give Raelle the go to dance since she literally had no clue what she was doing.

Now she’s the one who gets surprised; Raelle presses her body flush onto her, one hand staying locked with Scylla but the other snaking its way around her waist to rest on her stomach. Palm flattened, two of its fingers on the very top of Scylla’s jeans and the other two at the hem of her shirt, while her thumb rubs at the material of the shirt. 

Scylla wants to enjoy this moment.. She.. Her hips push further back into Raelle’s, closing her eyes. Raelle is everywhere. The blonde’s chin rests on her shoulder as she turns her face, her nose brushing against the shell of Scylla’s ear. Their motions are so tantalizingly slow, Scylla feels every single inch of Raelle's body.. glued to hers.. It's so intoxicating.. but in a good way? Raelle's hips buck against her ass. If Scylla pins herself even harder on her, she thinks she can sense the edge of Raelle's jeans digging into the back of hers.

At least she knows she’s not the only one breathing heavily. Raelle’s grip tightens, her breath damp against her neck, lips mere inches away from it. 

No... 

This is too much. She can’t.. Scylla opens her eyes and spots Hope glancing at them before returning to her conversation. 

She can’t breathe.

This is wrong. This isn’t right. 

Raelle is  **drunk** .

Scylla tenses under her touch. She pulls herself away and without looking back runs to the front door, hearing Raelle distantly call out to her. She sits on the stairs out front, wrapping her arms around her knees and plunging her face in them to hide from the world. As if that would help.

Seconds later, Raelle drops to her side, one staircase lower than hers to look up to her. She can  **feel** Raelle’s hand hovering in mid-air, not sure if she would feel comfortable with her touch or not. 

“Scyl.. Scylla” Raelle attempts, voice so soft and caring “What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Her fingertips graze the back of her palm “Please, talk to me”

Scylla lifts her head to find the light blue eyes staring at her, worried, concerned, with 2 bottles of water at her side. Raelle slides one to her and opens one for herself, taking a long refreshing gulp, hoping it’ll stop her dizziness. 

Scylla does the same, licking her lips as the drink goes down her throat. What she doesn’t catch is the glance Raelle sneaks at her lips while doing so..

Sighing, the brunette looks back at the blonde who’s giving her all her attention. Byron had warned her that Raelle acts out a bit irrationally when drunk so it would have made sense right now for Raelle to not be fully aware of what she was doing.

“This is going to sound cliche but.. It’s not you.. It’s me.. you didn’t do anything wrong” she decides to go with part of the truth “I haven’t been to a party in a long time.. so this was a bit out of my comfort zone.. Don’t know if you’ve ever noticed but I’m kind of a loner, the only person I ever spend most of my time with is Byron”

Raelle knows this of course from Abigail and Tally, but she doesn’t show it.

Ignoring the softness of the touch and trying to be there for the girl, Raelle holds her hand and rubs circles on her palm “I kind of get it. When I first came here I didn’t really like stuff like this. But having a High Atlantic and an excited ball of sunshine changes you sometimes” she earns a chuckle from Scylla, her tone becoming serious after that “I’m sorry you felt uncomfortable tonight -”

“Rae, don't apologize, it’s not your fault..” nickname popping out unexpectedly from Scylla’s side

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I know that last song was.. pretty heavy, don’t know if that’s the word for it.. And I kinda get umm” she blushes at that next part “handsy when I’m drunk so that’s what I was worried about.. if you’re.. you know..”

Finally catching up to what she means, Scylla is the one flushed pink now, realizing Raelle doesn’t know her sexuality “Oh.. I..”

Raelle quickly adds, fumbling with her words and retrieving her hand back “You don’t have to share anything you don’t want to share.. If you are.. I umm.. Don’t.. If not..”

Scylla’s brain is spiraling, so she can’t help but blurt out, at a decent volume so only the blonde can hear “Raelle I’m bisexual” catching the microexpression indicating Raelle’s satisfaction and how she relaxes at that

“Cool cool cool” 

Despite wanting to spend more time with the blonde, but scared of what else she might say, Scylla decides to head off “I’m going to go home, I’m.. tired” another microexpression from Raelle’s side showing her disappointment as she pulls out her phone “I need to call an uber since Byron is practically passed out”

Her phone gets snatched away, a disapproving look on Raelle’s face “You’re not going alone in an uber. I’m coming with”

To say Scylla was shocked by what the lacrosse player said would be an understatement “Rae.. You really don’t have to”

“Yes, I do. I want to. Plus, both Byron and Alder would chew my ass out if something bad happened to you. I can’t drive you there ‘cause you know.. still got alcohol in my system.. And I don’t trust Ubers” reasons Raelle while getting a driver for them

“In that case, how would you get back?” replies Scylla ticking up an eyebrow “I’d also want you to be safe”

Raelle grins at that, handing her phone back “I’ll figure something out later” as if it was obvious “You’re not getting out of this Ramshorn whether you like it or not. Your knight in shining armor is here”

Part of Scylla likes how this might be turning out, and just to tease Raelle a bit she mentions something she said earlier, smirk painted on her face “So about Byron and Alder  _ chewing your ass out _ , are you scared of them Collar?” she leans closer, while still seated on the stairs, faces inches away.

Raelle is about to fire back with her own teasing until their uber arrives. Saved by the driver. Scylla darts to the car, Raelle right behind her, both texting their friends that they’re leaving. They sit in the back seat, bodies glued to one another, Scylla being able to feel how tense Raelle was at that moment. The blonde doesn't care about crossing lines, she nestles her arm between the seat and Scylla’s back and holds the girl tightly against her. 

Scylla thinks it’s pretty cute.

Raelle notices the house’s lights off when they arrive, no cars that could indicate the principal being there

“Alder’s not here?” she asks Scylla who unlocks the door

Scylla chuckles lightly “Nope. She says the teachers and her go out sometimes to meet up for book club, but I personally think they're just going out to clubs and have fun”

“No offense but Alder seems too much of a strict person for my brain to think that her going to a club is something that could actually happen in this universe”

“She is a pretty severe person but you'd be surprised at how _chill_ she is at home” Scylla leans against the doorway. Exhaustion getting the best of her, she doesn’t think before asking “Wanna come in?” seeing as they were both standing inanimately outside

Raelle seems surprised by the offer, her mind still fuzzy from the dinks she had “Ye.. yeah sure”

Once inside, Scylla gets them cups of water while Raelle studies the place; pictures of people she assumes were Scylla’s parents, paintings with not only Scylla’s initials on them but the principal’s too. There’s this air of coziness, warmth, in these walls. It makes Raelle think of her mother for a moment before Scylla appears next to her, handing her a glass.

“So..”

“Wanna give me a tour?” suggests Raelle

Scylla’s smile is too pure for this world. They pass through all the rooms, Raelle being interested whenever the brunette would point something out about an object or a picture, but the one area she really wants to see is her room. 

Noooo, not in a creepy ‘I wanna have sex’ kind of way. Damn it y’all!! She just wants to know more about the siren.

Entering the final destination, Raelle takes in the bedroom; plants, drawings, books, a desk, and a few other pictures of cute baby Scylla that Raelle can’t help but linger on. She's definitely going to be teasing her about these, especially the one where she's dressed up as a dinosaur. When she looks back at the person in question, she’s splayed out on her bed, an arm flung on her face. Raelle shifts foot to foot, not knowing if she should join her or if she should make up a reason to leave and let the girl rest.

As if reading her mind, without saying a word, Scylla pats near her on the bed. When Raelle doesn't move, she speaks up

“Have you ever sat on a girl’s bed or were all the rumors of you sleeping with half the girls at school actually false?” she says with an air of sassiness

Raelle rolls her eyes, laying her back on the mattress and looking up at the ceiling like Scylla “Just for your information, those rumors aren’t true. I’ve slept with three straight girls and the last one was Hope.. the other three didn’t know what the hell they were doing though” she huffs out

Scylla twists onto her stomach, burying her head in the sheets and groaning “I don’t wanna hear about your sex life” partly because she knew her cheeks were red at the mention of Raelle sleeping with other girls “I. Need. Sleep.” not false 

Raelle turns on her side, chuckling at the sight of her “That position isn’t good for your neck”

Switching to the same position as the blonde facing her, she responds sarcastically “Seems like me tutoring you is helping after all”

“It is, but of course I’m going to need more tutoring from the all-knowing master of biology”

“Damn I feel so special” Scylla wiggles her eyebrows, which makes them both laugh. She lays once again on her back, silence reining when their giggles die down.

Raelle sighs and mumbles “Ughh, I’m too drained to leave” but pushing herself up anyway.

Scylla is basically mentally slapping herself for the next words that come out “Stay.. you can sleep here if you want” 

* _ Great, well while I’m at it why don’t I just tell her I have feelings for her _ *

“Are you sure?” 

Scylla stands up, opens her closet and throws a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt at her “Yeah, just don’t sleep in those or my bed will smell like alcohol. And neither of us is sleeping on the couch since my aunt..”

Raelle gives her a nod, understanding what she means. They quickly change, taking turns in the bathroom, funnily maneuvering around one another, then slip under the covers, the bed big enough for the both of them. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, each awkwardly tucked on one side of the mattress, aching for the other’s touch.

When they wake up it’s in the most unexpected position.

Scylla is on her back, one hand covering her face and the other tangled through something smooth. Something feels heavy on her chest when it rises up and down and she can feel puffs of air on her collarbone.

She looks down and finds Raelle, hair in the form of a halo, one leg and one arm draped onto her stomach and her own legs, as she feels heat rising through her cheeks. Raelle had cuddled into her during their sleep and if it wasn’t the cutest thing in the world then she wouldn’t know what is. 

Raelle starts shifting, her face tucking itself further in the crook of her neck, and Scylla freezes. Should she wake her up?? It's 8:30 am. Usually, her aunt would be awake by now preparing breakfast and asking her what she wants to eat…. damn it… which means at any moment by now she’ll be popping into her room since Scylla would be awake at this time.

She shakes the lacrosse player gently, whispering her name “Raelle… Rae.. wake up..”

She receives a groan as an answer “Idonwanna” her body moving deeper into the one next to her, and then.. oh goddess, her leg places itself between Scylla’s thigh and Scylla needs to hold in a gasp at the sensation she feels

Raelle doesn’t even seem to notice at all

The brunette attempts again “Rae my aunt might come in at any moment”

"wHy DoEs ThE wOrLd DiStUrB mY sLeEp?"

She lifts her head up using her arm as support, squinting her eyes at Scylla. That probably was a mistake since they end up face to face, closer than ever, and all Raelle is tempted to do is lean down and kiss her. Looking down at those deep blue eyes staring at her, she feels like she’s floating. That they can both just hop on a plane and travel somewhere just for the two of them. Realizing that she’s falling so fast for the girl she’s only met a few days ago doesn’t freak her out.

“Mornin’ ”

“Good morning” 

They both whisper to each other until -

“Scylla, I’m making breakfast!! What do you want to eat?” shouts Alder from the kitchen downstairs. 

Scylla curses under her breath, pushing at Raelle’s shoulders who’s already climbing off the bed “Shit you need to leave”

Raelle gets enough time to change pants, Scylla looking away and trying not to sneak any glances at her.. very.. toned legs, while she fixes the room a bit. The shirt is halfway up the blonde's torso when they hear footsteps approaching the door. Scylla mouths to her ‘ _ Keep the shirt _ ’ and hides her behind the door that she barely opens to find her aunt.

Raelle holds in her breath, trying to not make any sounds when the two start talking

“Sweetie are you okay? I heard rumbling in here -”

“Oh yeah yeah, all good. I just… freaked out for a minute ‘cause I thought I lost my book ‘ _ The four agreements _ ’” lies Scylla, awkwardly shifting foot to foot. 

“Okay, well I’m making pancakes. Do you want the usual; berries, vanilla cream, choco -”

Scylla cuts her again “Yup, yeah sure… I’ll get dressed then come downstairs”

“Great” Alder is about to turn away but then “Scylla who did you come back with last night? Byron told me he stayed at the party later than you..”

Of course, she usually calls Byron to make sure things are okay if the two ever go out. Scylla fumbles with her words “Oh… I.. came back in an uber” she sees the worried expression forming on Alder’s face “Don’t worry.. Ra.. Raelle Collar was with me..”

“That’s a relief. Raelle Collar is a good student, you should invite her some time” finishes Alder before finally going back to the kitchen 

Raelle smirks at Scylla when she closes the door “Glad to know the principal doesn’t hate me”

Scylla rolls her eyes at her then points at the window which isn’t too far from the ground “Think you can jump out?” 

Chuckling, Raelle makes her way to the opening “See you at school?”

“Mhmm. Don’t forget to read the pages on mitosis and meiosis”

“Yes ma’am” she winks at her and with that, she leaves, still wearing Scylla’s shirt, landing swiftly on the grass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Chapter 3 coming tomorrow and it'll be wayyyyy longer than this, Canadian time y'all  
> Comments? Thoughts? Did you like this?  
> If so, I love reading what y'all have in mind
> 
> Check out my motherland merch https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo this one is very long lmao. I added another chapter y'all and I started it now so it might take 2 or 3 days (no promises cuz I think we all know I suck at making those when it comes to posting).  
> I keep on getting ideas to add to this story
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this one  
> Thank you for all the sweet comments on the previous one 🥺💙

“You cuddled?? You cuddled into Ramshorn after having fallen asleep at her house??? Shitbird you’re not a cuddler”

“I know Abigail, that’s the whole reason why I’m telling y’all about it.. Even with Hope, I wasn’t a cuddly person”

“Damn.. What’s gotten into you? Did you two even talk about it??”

Raelle averts her eyes from her friends’ “No... i literally ran out from her window”

After having left Scylla’s house the other, the pair hadn't really texted and discussed neither when Scylla was going to help her in biology nor about the.. cuddling part. Raelle might also still have her shirt since she was in a bit of a rush when she left, and… she might have worn the shirt for an extended amount of time because Scylla’s scent lingered on it. 

She smells like the ocean, the salty water.. Pretty odd since there isn’t any sea in any vicinity close to where they are and the closest one would be 2 hours away. She definitely wasn’t planning on giving the shirt back. It’s not weird okay?

“I think it’s pretty cute that you’re soft with her” beams up Tally, bringing Raelle out of her thoughts “She’s a good influence on you. I like her”

Raelle sighs “Same Tal, I like her too”

“Sooo does this mean you could ask her to be your date for the Valentine dance??”

“Oh damnn” Abigail’s eyes widen as if she just remembered something important: which she has apparently “Now I get why Libba’s been mad at me for days, I forgot to ask her!!” Abigail closes her locker and sprints away “See you later unit!!”

“You think she’ll say yes?” 

Tally giggles “She’ll definitely tease her about it but then will obviously agree to go with her”

“I actually meant Scylla” corrects Raelle sheepishly 

“Honestly yeah, and I even think you two would be a really cute couple if you gave it a shot” Tally nudges her shoulder “Team Raylla right?”

“I still think it’s a weird name Tal” She spots Scylla at the other end of the hall, putting her own books aside in her locker.

“It’s so weird but endearing how you’re soft and nervous around her, despite having **neverrr** been that way with anyone” The redhead notices her attention being diverted to the brunette, so she pushes her in her direction “Gooooo talk to herrrrr”

Running a hand through her hair, Raelle walks up to the siren. Should she ask her now about Valentine? Is Tally right, would she even say yes?? Is she more of a dress or suit kind of person? Scylla would definitely look stunning in a dress.. maybe red.. or blue? She knows Scylla isn’t really a party person but the school dance isn’t much of a party.. But.. you never know unless you try right? If she says no she’ll just ask Hope… Nope, Hope wouldn’t be a good idea and her friends would definitely have a talk about it later with her..

“Hey you”

“Hey” Scylla puts a final book in her bag before turning to her, a mischievous look in her eye “How many phases are there in mitosis, name them”

Raelle’s mind scrambles. Scylla had told her to read the pages about it “Umm….” damn it, come on remember “Oh yeah I got it!! 5; Prophase, prometaphase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase!!”

“Yesss!! Correct”

Raelle smirks at her “Do I get a reward?”

Scylla lifts an eyebrow at her “You’ll get a reward when you’ll pass the exam”

“And what might that reward be?”

“I don’t know I’ll figure it out later” chuckles Scylla

Both of them leaning against the lockers, staring at each other, without a word being spoken, seems to have become their signature move by now. An idea pops into Raelle’s mind about the Valentine dance; but that will be for another day. For now, she settles with asking her something else

“The team has practice in a bit. Wanna watch? You could pop quiz me about mitosis and meiosis during the breaks and then I could drive you home”

Scylla bites her bottom lip, holding in a smile “Yeah sure”

“Cool, well I’ll be changing into my lacrosse clothes. See you out there?”

Scylla nods to her and with that Raelle jogs her way to Libba who’s telling her to hurry up and get ready or ‘ _Costia will have your ass on a stick Collar_ ’ were some of her words. Typical Swythe. That personality matches Abigail’s which is one of the reasons why the 2 are perfect for each other. Wait.. wasn’t she supposed to be getting asked to the dance by Abigail now? 

Byron comes up behind Scylla, leaning his chin on her head since he’s taller than her 

“Is it me or is Collar actually a nice person? Or is it just when she’s around you that she gets all softy”

Timidly, the brunette ducks her head, cheeks flushed “She’s that way with everyone”

“No honey she’s not” says Byron bluntly “Have you… talked to her about the ‘cuddling’ from.. after the party?”

“I… it’s not that big of a deal”

“Not that big of a -? Scylla you literally called me that day and ate ice cream for an hour while overthinking it.. and the fact that she still has your favorite shirt”

“You’re exaggerating”

Byron looks her straight in the eyes “You analyzed every single movement she did to the point that if I were to remember what you told me, I could describe everything the exact same way you did”

Scylla rubs her temples, sighing “Okay I got a bit worked up before about it, now I’m fine” she zips up her bag and walks toward the field “See you tomorrow”

And sure enough… her mind can’t stop fantasizing about feeling Raelle’s touch, of seeing her on top of her, gaze into her eyes, her toned legs, her abs when the shirt was halfway up, feel her whisper in her ears - 

Nope. She shakes her head lightly and brings her attention back to the lacrosse players running around and Anacostia yelling at them.

She doesn’t focus on the unbearable lingering gaze of Porter and concentrates on the sweaty blonde who pops up from time to time, guessing the answers to Scylla’s questions about her bio course. Even Tally and Glory stop by and chat with her about a chemistry project they were working on, whereas Abigail simply sends her a smile. Better than nothing. After Raelle comes out of the locker room, as promised, she drives her back home; Tally and Glory join them as they sing along to some songs on the radio. Scylla realizes she quite enjoys their presence. 

The next day, the pair spends every break together; Raelle makes up the excuse that she still needs a bit more explanation about some parts of the chapters but really it’s just to spend more time with the brunette who doesn’t seem to mind being with her. Even the librarian Geraldine seems perplexed when she sees the lacrosse player in the library with Scylla. 

One day before the exam, the two dine at _Pop’s_ ; burgers and milkshakes because Tally’s taste turned out to not be that bad. 

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Scylla asks while twirling her straw in her drink as they sit opposite to each other on the booth

“Not really. I know and understood all the content” she then adds with a wink “thanks to you”

“What can I say, I have a galaxy brain” jokes Scylla

“You sure do. Does this mean your galaxy brain can tell if mine will freeze if I chug the entirety of this freezing milkshake?”

“Oh you definitely will, but I wouldn’t say no to seeing you do it just to prove my _galaxy brain_ right”

“Challenge accepted Ramshorn” Raelle wiggles her eyebrows then drinks her entire drink. 

As expected, her face contorts in a weird way which makes Scylla laugh, and soon after her insides melt back to normal, she joins in on the laughter. There really is nothing better in this entire universe than to see the brunette smiling, her voice sounding like a melody, the way her nose scrunches, and her eyes wrinkle. Mixed with the dim lights in _Pop’s_ and of the moon, Scylla looks ethereal and all Raelle wants to do is reach over, kiss her, and ask her to be her date for the Valentine dance.

Instead, she comes up with an idea. She looks outside; clear skies, the stars shining bright. _Perfect_. 

Raelle fills up the tray with their plates and cups, then stands up “I have something in mind, I think you’re gonna like it” and extends her hand to the brunette “Trust me”

Scylla smirks “What if I don’t end up liking it”

“Then you get to tell me ‘I told you so’ ”

Rolling her eyes, she grabs her hand and follows her outside in the parking lot where Raelle’s Jeep Hennessey is, saying good night to the diner’s owner. Raelle opens the trunk and lays out a blanket. She bows dramatically to Scylla, giving her a hand to climb in the back too. 

They look up to the obscure sky, stars clearer than ever, wind mildly blowing, _Pop’s_ sign lighting the parking lot. Seeing as the blanket isn’t that big, they lay on their backs, pinkies brushing. 

“My mom and I used to stargaze” says Raelle at some point “We used to have this huge telescope that we would use when we’d go on the roof. She’d point out all the constellations and I ended up memorizing everything related to astrology”

“What was her zodiac sign?”

“Virgo” the blonde points at a few lighted spots in the sky “This is the closest to representing it. If I had my telescope we could spot it better”

“Do you still have it?”

“Yeah, I think it’s somewhere in the attic” after a beat, she adds, tone hopeful “If you want, you could come over one night and you know..”

“We’d stargaze?” Scylla turns her head to look at her “I’d like that”

Raelle shifts her body closer, then tentatively reaches for Scylla’s hand. All her instincts are telling her ‘ _Stop, don’t hold her hand, she doesn’t like you that way, this is just a friendship thing_ ’ but then Scylla entwines their fingers and slowly rests her head on her shoulder. 

Her heart could jump out of her chest. Feeling this specific kind of way about someone is so new to her, she never did anything romantic.. or soft and considerate .. with anyone else. Even with Hope, she wouldn’t share so many things about herself. At first, she had thought that ‘Hope also lost relatives, we have that in common.. that means it can work out’. 

She was so dumb and foolish to think that. She feels such an undeniable pull to Scylla that makes her want to be closer than ever to the brunette, not like with the redhead.. since most of the time it was all about sex.. and they never talked about anything deep

Scylla pulls her out of her thoughts, sharing a piece of herself 

“My parents weren’t around much. They’d travel a lot since they had to meet up with a lot of companies in other countries. But they always used to bring me souvenirs from wherever they went” despite finding it comfortable to share stories about her parents with Raelle, it doesn’t make the memories any less painful

“Did you ever get to join them on any of their trips?”

“A few times yeah. Toronto, Washington, Berlin, and Norway. We had stayed the longest in Norway so I learned a few words”

“Well that’s way more than I’ve ever been to, I went to Vancouver once and froze to death from the Canadian cold” she earns a little smile from the brunette “How many places had your parents been to?”

“Overall... 20 I think”

“Damn, that’s pretty impressive”

Scylla chuckles at that. She releases a shaky breath, not only from the light wind that’s making her shiver but from her parents’ memories too as she wipes a descending tear. 

Raelle notices. Pulling away just a moment from her, she brings out a hoodie from her backpack, gets Scylla to wear it (which definitely doesn’t make Scylla’s heart skip a beat… nope she’s fine.. very chill), then instructs her to snuggle into her. So this time, Scylla is the one whose head is tucked in the warmth and security of the blonde who wraps her arms around her, rubbing circles on her back.

“Thank you for sharing all that with me” Raelle whispers, burying her head in the brown locks under her chin. 

Without realizing it, they fall asleep under the moonlight, the pale crescent moon shining like a silvery claw in the night sky, crickets somewhere in the trees and bushes. At some point, Scylla wakes up, noticing that slumber had succumbed to them.

She pushes herself up, yawning and shaking the blonde to wake her up as well “Raelle... Rae..”

“mmwhat” she groans in response

“We need to head back it’s 2 in the morning, you need to wake up early for your exam and my aunty called a thousand times”

“Ughhh” Raelle wipes the sleep out of her eyes and sits up “Have no fear, Collar” a yawn “is here”

Scylla chuckles and jumps out of the car’s trunk where they were, Raelle following suit “Yeah and Collar better be awake enough to drive us back and not crash us into something”

“Are you doubting my driving skills?” she acts shocked while yawning again which makes the other one grin “You know what, when you get your driver’s licence we’ll see who’s the better driver”

Scylla flips her hair “Oh I can tell you for sure it would be me”

They drive back in silence, Scylla gazing out the window while Raelle would sneak glances at her at stop signs. The air around them had shifted; something about seeing each other open up and be vulnerable about their lost ones seemed to have gotten them closer. 

“ ‘Night Rae” voices out Scylla when they pull up at her house 

“Good night Scyl” but before the brunette opens the door Raelle speaks up again “I’ll see you after my exam?”

“Sure” Scylla reaches over to her hand, ever so softly holding it, her voice serious “I believe in you. You’ll do great”

“Thank you” Raelle smiles at her, like a genuine one. In this short period of time, Scylla was bringing out the best in her, and sure she was being all soft and romantic (yes you may think of the stargazing moment as romantic), all that like Tally but.. She liked it.

The brunette starts removing Raelle’s hoodie until the blonde stops her

“You can keep it.. if you want..”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, that way I have a shirt of yours and you have one of my hoodies”

Scylla blushes at that, biting her lower lip. She’s about to leave when the most unimaginable thing happens. 

Well.. at least from Raelle’s point of view it’s unimaginable.

Scylla leans in and kisses her on the cheek. It’s quick. But slow enough for Raelle to feel the softest lips ever get in contact with her skin and send chills throughout her body. She closes her eyes for a second, to enjoy the sensation. She so desperately wants to turn and catch the brunette’s lips, but this will do. This is probably adding a few more years to her life.

A hand cupping the other side of her face, the way Scylla is pressing her lips so tightly on her cheek and then slowly retracting them away. 

The brunette then darts out of the car, a little chuckle being heard then a door closing, as Raelle sits in her car, dazed by this little event. Her car stays in its spot for.. a while.. just so she can recollect herself and drive herself back home. 

~***~

Scylla wakes up excited, slightly freaked out and jumpy. 

Not only because of the fact that she kissed Raelle last night… okay okay it wasn’t really a kiss, she knows that, just a peck… but also she’s eager to find out how the blonde would do on her exam. Raelle really is a smart person and she truly believes she’ll do well.

She dresses up quickly then joins her aunt and Byron who was already there to have breakfast with them. Why is Byron the one always driving her instead of her aunt who’s the literal principal? ‘Cause nobody knows she’s her aunt and… it’d be better to keep it that way. 

Plus Alder needs to be at her office earlier than any of the students and teachers, so having Byron drive Scylla would be better that way she wouldn’t have to wake her up earlier than usual. 

“Sooo what happened last night?” questions her Byron while driving

“What do you mean?”

“Alder told me you and _Miss darling lacrosse player Collar_ ” which he says in a sarcastic high pitched tone “came back last night at **2am**!”

Rolling her eyes at his reaction to it, she shares with him how the night went. He’s like a brother to her, so they share everything with each other. 

“We were at _Pop’s_ going over the last things of her chapter, then we ‘stargazed’ in the back of her Jeep…”

“Andddd…”

She plays with a loose string of her sweater, cheeks slightly flushed “We fell asleep.. while cuddled into each other.. and when she drove me back I kissed her -”

“YOU WHA -” he almost yells while pulling up in the parking lot

“ON THE CHEEK!!” she continues 

“Okayyyy and how did she react to that???”

“I think in a good way” a hint of hope in Scylla’s voice “It seemed like she was blushing and I only heard her car leave like.. 5 minutes later. I almost ran out of the car after I did it” she buries her face in her hands muffling out “Ughhhh I’m so embarrassed!!”

“Scylla, it was a cheek kiss not an actual kiss, don’t go over your head about it” she’s about to object “ **Anddd** don’t start telling me ‘what if I didn’t kiss her right’ ‘cause then again; it was a Cheek. Kiss”

They get out of the car and enter the school heading for their lockers, dumping the things they wouldn’t need for their morning class in them. Scylla spots the blonde at the other end of the hall running toward the room where she’ll be taking her exam. Byron witnesses the same thing, commenting 

“Well at least she won’t be late to it. I heard she never really arrives on time to classes.”

Scylla chuckles at the memory of Raelle both times she woke up next to her “She can be a bit grumpy in the morning”

“You know from what I’ve seen she really is different around you… Softer” he loops his arm around her as they walk, teasing her “I think your siren charm has won her over”

“I am never going to understand the reason you call me a siren”

He stops them in front of Scylla’s class “Darlingggg, have you seen your reflection???” she quirks an eyebrow at him “I’m gay, not blind. You are as dashingly gorgeous, even more possibly so, than a goddess Scylla. I’m pretty sure Raelle sees that too from the way she looks at you”

“Since when are you on her side??”

“Since 2 minutes ago. Keep up with me, I change my mind quickly”

He attempts to keep a serious face with that statement but they both end up laughing until the bell rings. Scylla spends the entirety of her course thinking how Raelle would do. Her mind is pretty good at multitasking though so it diverts its thoughts on the blonde to the actual lesson in front of her, some chemistry formulas she already knows by heart. 

As soon as the bell rings, she leaves the room, hoping she could catch Raelle and gets any news on how she thinks she did since her exam ends at the same time as Scylla’s class.

She marches in the direction of 3C and spots everyone who was taking the test either running out disappointed or mildly happy. 

Damn it. Hopefully the exam wasn’t too hard. 

Scylla waits a while longer, book in hand, trying to spot the lacrosse player. She might have recognized Craven and Bellweather also waiting and talking with someone in the sea of people and that’s when her thoughts go into a different direction.

What if Raelle was just being sweet and all solely because she needed the help? It’s completely possible that right after this they might never talk again since that was their ‘deal’; for Scylla to tutor her. Raelle might not want anything to do with her. Ughhh she wishes Byron could have told her that since he’s sort of the voice of reason in Scylla’s life. Yes.. Byron is the voice of reason sometimes.. what??.. he can give some helpful advice.

A little touch on Scylla’s shoulder brings her out of her thoughts. She turns around and her heart melts at the sight of Raelle smiling at her, eyes sparkling with joy. If she had the guts and there wasn’t such a huge crowd she would have actually kissed her. 

Raelle holds one of her hands, the other one hiding something behind her back, while she brings her to a more secluded spot around the corner.

“Hey” she whispers

Scylla replies with the same hushed tone “Hi, how did you do?”

Raelle steps up into her personal space, making Scylla’s heartbeat go even wilder, their bodies inches away from each other “Great, thanks to you. The results will be out in 2 weeks”

“I told you I believe in you”

“You did” 

She looks down at their hands and Scylla must have sensed her being tense “Rae.. is there something wrong?” her voice worried, eyebrows furrowed

Raelle instantly looks back at her eyes “Yeah, yeah.. I just.. I want to ask you something and um.. I’m just a bit nervous” Scylla was about to reassure her that she can ask her anything but she’s left shocked at what Raelle does next. 

The blonde gets down on one knee and brings out the item she was hiding behind her back that Scylla hadn’t questioned… A rose.. a rose wrapped with a golden ribbon to a little note where there’s a heart and a smiley face, written on it _To Scylla Ramshorn_.

“Will you be my date to the Valentine dance?”

Scylla did **not** expect that. At all. Her mouth is open, no words coming out, eyes wide, heart going off the sharts; almost frozen. Raelle starts getting anxious again so she’s quick back on her feet, rambling out everything that was in her mind at the moment

“I know parties aren’t your thing but the dance is a bit more of a school thing and.. it’s after my match which I also kind of.. was hoping you could come to.. But if you don’t want to that’s.. fine.. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to… It’s your choice -”

“Raelle” Scylla cuts her, squeezing her hand for her to calm down “I’d love to be your date”

“Yeah?”

“Yes”

Raelle grins. The cutest grin ever. She gets her to hold the rose while she picks her up and twirls her around, the book the brunette was holding falling, catching the attention of a few students passing by but quickly moving on to their own life. When Raelle sets her back down, she cups one of her cheeks while she kisses the other with everything she has. As if what she heard was the best news in the world. 

Scylla rummages her hand in her blonde locks while the other pulls her in closer, steadied on her shoulder. She couldn’t be happier about what was happening and couldn’t wait to tell Byron. 

The next day, during every break, the pair spends their time together; Raelle surprises Scylla in the morning with a cupcake, during lunch she spends it with her in the library. She might have heard a few whispers about some students thinking they’re cute together, others saying it’s weird and very unexpected. Raelle doesn’t really care though about anyone’s opinion, all that matters to her is the siren who was pulled away from her at the end of the day since Byron was going to help her find a dress for the dance. 

Of course she’s informed of what color Scylla ends up wearing so they can complement each other.

The lacrosse team of Regional High is the one who comes to their school for the tournament. The dance is supposed to happen an hour after the match so that the students could go home and change, and all Raelle can think about while in the locker room putting on her gear, is about how excited she is to see Scylla. 

“See you out there Shitbird” tells her Abigail while Tally waves at her leaving her to finish tying her shoes

When she’s out on the field next to the bleachers and about to round the corner to join the others, she spots her date and Byron walking in the direction of their seats. Scylla sees her and makes her way to her and before either of them says anything they hug. It’s a bit difficult considering the lacrosse apparel but it works out. 

Scylla pecks her cheek then pulls back to look at her “Good luck. I believe in you, and I’m proud of you no matter the outcome”

“Thank you Scylla. For everything” she hugs her even tighter before letting go when she hears Anacostia yelling for the team to huddle up.

At the beginning, the game starts out pretty okay; both teams are full of energy, playing well, but none seems to score any goals until Regional High puts their best player on the field. Even Raelle doubts her skills when he sets foot on the grass. She’s proved right of her worries when he scores twice for his school in the first 10 minutes of his appearance. 

Thankfully, Salem High has a Bellweather. And Abigail **never** backs down since she gets her team a score. While they take a 5 minute break, Raelle sends a few smiles to Scylla while she sips on her water to cool her down. 

Then.. of all people.. Porter approaches her 

“You and Ramshorn seem to be close” Raelle doesn’t respond to him so he continues “Oh come on Collar, you can’t tell me one thing?”

She looks at him, displeased by the fact that they’re talking “Whatever happens in my life is none of your business Porter. Just like whatever happens in yours is none of mine.”

He dares to even pronounce the next words with a cocky smile “So if I want to go down on Ramshorn -”

Raelle grits her teeth “If you lay a single finger on her I’ll -”

“You’ll what Collar?”

Anacostia interrupts their conversation from where she was standing, announcing the start of the second part of the game “TIPPET, COLLAR. POSITIONS NOW” 

All of Raelle’s anger goes away when she looks for a second at Scylla, with Byron and two of colleagues Cassie and Sabrina, cheering her on. Her sole focus was the smile Scylla had when staring at her and encouraging her. Her mind completely forgets her encounter with Porter and she centers herself on getting her school to win. 

She wants Scylla to be proud of her. 

Despite the other team being pretty good and gaining one more score, which means they have 3 by now, Salem’s team memorized their techniques and know all their moves since they keep on repeating the same ones. Augustin passes the ball to Libba: +1 goal. Gerit sends the ball to Tally: one more goal. There’s 1 minute left till the end of the game and the teams are tied ; 3 - 3. Fortunately for our girls, Glory being short is an advantage since she slides across three huge players and swiftly gives the ball to Raelle who’s quick on her feet and wins the match for her school. 

The crowd roars, cheers and jumps down the bleachers to celebrate. 

Raelle hugs her teammates and as soon as she’s done congratulating them, she makes a beeline to where she had last seen Scylla. 

Okay.. this is gonna sound cliché but.. it’s cute. 

When the pair spots each other, Scylla jumps down the last stairs she had and runs to Raelle who’s doing the same after dropping her helmet next to her bags. Scylla crooks her legs around her waist when Raelle picks her up and spins them around. They keep hugging each other, when the brunette’s feet are back on the ground, Raelle burying her face in the crook of her neck, relaxed at the unique smell that is Scylla. 

Scylla plays with her hair, nose rubbing against the shell of her ear which sends chills through her spine.

She pulls her head out of it’s spot, chuckling “Sorry, I’m all sweaty and gross -”

“No you’re not” the way those words are said has to be illegal “I’m proud of you”

Raelle grins “Did my best to win us that last point so I could hear you say these words”

“Even if you hadn’t won the match, you’re still a winner for me Raelle”

“I’m your winner”

“You’re my winner”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Raelle doesn’t even have time to overthink asking that question because Scylla is eagerly nodding and the next minute their lips are meeting, tightly pressed to the other and fitting perfectly. As if their lips were made to only be kissed by the other. 

Scylla clenches on to her shirt, giving access to a questing tongue, while Raelle wraps her arms fully around her. They moan together during the kiss, bodies glued, mouths moving expertly to taste everything that is the person they’re getting to share this with. Their foreheads stay connected when they pull away to breathe and they soon hear Raelle’s friends and probably Byron also, whistling and cheering for them. 

Raelle presses one more kiss on the crown of her head before suggesting “Wanna go change up for the dance?” 

During the whole drive, their hands were entwined, Raelle bringing Scylla’s up to her lips every few seconds to kiss it. She drops her off at her house so she can go change herself at hers since her suit was there. Barely half an hour later, after having taken a bath and clothed up, royal blue suit with a white blouse, hair let loose, Raelle drives back to Scylla’s.

Alder opens the door for her, both waiting for the siren to come down.

And when she does.. Well damn.. Scylla looks divine. Her dress is simple however; to match Raelle, also royal blue, reaching just above her ankles with an opening for her left leg. Despite it, Raelle is awed; she doesn’t care that Alder is here, she lets her eyes roam over the being who’s holding her hand as she comes down the last step. 

Scylla smirks at her reaction before Alder takes pictures of them 

“You two have fun there!”

“Don’t you and the teachers usually come to the school dances?” asks her Raelle

“Not for this occasion”

Scylla gives her a knowing smile “Book Club?”

“Oh yes, Book Club”

Raelle stifles a laugh at that, understanding what they meant by their code word since Scylla had told her last time that it means they’re basically going out for drinks. When they drive back to school, the tension in the car is filled with something else; desire. Hand in hand, any chance Raelle gets she looks at Scylla and when her attention goes back to the road, she can feel the siren’s eyes fixated on her. 

Pulling up in the parking lot, Raelle jumps out first and rushes to Scylla’s side to help her, seeing as she’s wearing heels and the car is a bit high off the ground. The blonde’s shoes however also make her a few inches taller so the pair is still the same height. 

Raelle breathes out slowly when she finally gets to take in Scylla, under the moonlight and the parking’s lights, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“You are so beautiful”

Scylla cups her cheek, rubbing her thumb on it “So are you”

Raelle leans in a bit, waiting to see if Scylla catches on that she’d like to kiss her, which she does. 

Lips crash into each other and this time it's not as innocent and soft as their first one after the game. Raelle pushes her against the car's door, presses their hips together while Scylla tilts her head and kisses her deeper, fingers tangled in golden locks. 

Raelle bites at her bottom lip then soothes it with a swipe of her tongue, and continues a path to Scylla's neck where she sucks on her pulse points. She's careful not to leave any marks since they… most probably… are going to be entering the dance soon. 

One of Scylla's hands goes flying to a door handle as she moves her hips on the knee Raelle infiltrates between her thighs, adding pressure. 

"Rae.. Car.." 

"mmm?" 

"We.." she moans when Raelle nips at her earlobe "do it in the car.." 

Raelle pulls back, as breathless as her "You sure?" clearly wanting this but making sure Scylla was on board to it

"Positive" 

Barely a few seconds pass by and they're in the back seat of her Jeep; Raelle’s blouse and bra thrown somewhere on the seats revealing her chest, Scylla’s dress hiked up to her waist. She twirls and plays with her nipples through the dress' fabric, making Scylla squirm.

Scylla sits up and makes a show of wanting to unzip her dress which Raelle happily helps her with then admires the sky of freckles on her body. She doesn’t waste time and lets the dress completely drop. Raelle takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue on the little pink bruise she makes while she palms and twirls the already hardened nipple of the other breast. 

Scylla, a writhing mess, digs her fingers in her back, urging her downward “Raelle.. please”

Raelle trails her mouth over her body, placing kisses and bites on every freckle she sees. Tugging her panties down, she spreads Scylla’s legs wider, hooking one of them on her shoulder, pecking the inside of her thighs one more time before finally giving in and running her throat along her cunt. 

“ _So fucking wet_ ” it amazes her. 

She runs her tongue languidly around the area where Scylla needs her before flicking her clit lightly which makes Scylla jerk her hips toward her mouth. She inserts one finger and she can already feel how close Scylla. 

Adding one more digit, she pumps her fingers in and out of her, quickening her pace along with her tongue’s movements. Scylla’s walls clench around her, her breaths coming in short, one hand on her shoulder and the other in her hair, while she basically starts grinding on Raelle’s face who gladly continues her rhythm. Hitting the spot, Scylla comes with a cry, panting Raelle’s name, back arching on the car seats while Raelle slows down her thrusts, sucking on her clit, to ease her back down.

Scylla pulls her up and kisses her, moaning as she tastes herself on her tongue. 

“You’re such a fucking goddess” slips Raelle between each kiss

“Am I?” 

“You really are”

Scylla’s hand goes past the waistband of Raelle’s pants and briefs “Well right now, this goddess would like to have a turn”

Raelle shuts her eyes at the sensation of Scylla’s fingers working on her, while the other one cups and squeezes her breasts.

A solid 20 minutes later, they finally come out of the car, dressed again, and enter the auditorium hand in hand, packed with students some drunk some not. If there aren’t any teachers, then nothing stops them right?

The pair walk up to Raelle’s friends and make small talk; Abigail and Tally had definitely noticed how Raelle and Scylla were more comfortable around each other. Their theories about if they had done it were confirmed when Raelle pressed a kiss to Scylla’s neck and the girl had turned her head to catch her lips. Truth be told, Abigail may have.. ‘despised’, you could say.. Scylla earlier on but she likes her now way more than she ever liked any of the girls Raelle had ever been with. Scylla is a good influence on Raelle and Abigail was happy to see her sister actually joyful when around the brunette. 

Tally liked Scylla from the start, so she might have teased Abigail when they were talking on the side and Abigail had admitted thinking the couple is cute. However, there was no way they were cuter than her and Libba. 

Scylla was enjoying her time and maybe thanks to Raelle, she might like going to school dances or parties after all, only if she’s with her. The pair has fun; they dance, talk with the others, eat a few snacks from the buffet. 

The DJ changes songs and every couple goes back to the dancefloor; Tally and Gerit, Libba and Abigail, Glory and a friend, Byron and… aww he and Theo are together. Being the gentlewoman she is, Raelle bows dramatically and offers her hand to Scylla

“My lady” 

Threading their fingers, Raelle circles one hand around her waist while Scylla rests one on her shoulder.

“Thought I was your _goddess_ ” teases her Scylla with a smirk

“You are my everything” Raelle snuggles into her neck, while Scylla runs her hand in the blonde’s hair, blushing at the comment.

“By the way.. what we did back there in the car” Raelle hums into her neck, a sign that she’s listening to what she’s saying “Um.. that was my first time” Scylla murmurs it so only the blonde can hear it. She can literally feel Raelle smiling from her spot 

Lifting her head, Raelle meets her eyes “Can I ask; first time with anyone or first time with a girl?”

Scylla ducks her head, feeling pretty shy about it “First time with anyone”

Raelle however thinks it’s adorable. She gently holds her chin with her thumb and index finger, directing her gaze back to hers "Don't feel ashamed about it. If anything, now that I know that, I regret not having asked you if it was gonna be your first time. If I knew I would have tried to make it much more romantic than in my car" Raelle pouts 

Scylla chuckles at her reaction "It's okay Rae" 

"Are you sure? You weren’t uncomfortable in there? ‘Cause I remember I fell asleep in there once and in the morning my back was sore so I can’t imagine having sex in it. I don’t want to have ruined it for you -”

Scylla cups her face and plants a kiss on her nose “You didn’t ruin it, it was perfect. And.. I can’t believe I’m going to ask this, but you’ve never had sex in your car?” she questions, quirking an eyebrow at her 

“Nobody has ever been worthy enough; until you” she dramatically pretends to have a british accent

“Good know to that I am worthy enough” replies Scylla with the same attitude

Raelle’s expression turns soft again “If you want though.. we could try all that again after the dance? My dad is out with friends for the night so you know… my bed is way more comfortable than my car..”

Scylla blushes at the implication “I’d like that”

They stay like this for a while, swaying to the music, wrapped in each other’s arms. After a while, Scylla becomes tired of wearing heels so she goes back to their table while Raelle gets them drinks to freshen up. 

Waiting for her date to get back, the last person that Scylla would ever want to talk and that she knows will ruin her night approaches her

“Damn Ramshorn you look pretty hot than your usual look” Porter, clearly drunk, woozes himself next to her 

She takes a step back, definitely not pleased at his appearance “What do you want Porter?”

“Just wondering where your date is” he raises a finger in the air, remembering something and pulling out his phone “Or should I say your girlfriend? I’m not sure, Collar switches from girl to girl as soon as she sleeps with one”

_Don’t let him get to you, he’s just trying to piss you off_ Scylla thinks to herself, turning her body away from him but he still continues

“I mean.. you two did just have sex right? In her car?” Scylla freezes at that because how could he have known. Did he see them? What - “I’m just trying to warn you Scylla. Raelle only gets close to a girl so she can sleep with her and then she’ll spit your right out”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Porter, you’re drunk, so can you please leave me alone?” Scylla hates that her voice came out so weak 

He shows her his phone, a picture of her and Raelle in the car,... texts of him and a contact of his.. Raelle’s name showing.. talking about.. her.. and how Raelle was only getting close to her so they could sleep together “Damn, truth hurts. I even think she still has feelings for Hope. She did tell me that during the game too.”

Scylla remembers having spotted them talking together during half-time; Raelle had her back to her but Porter was smiling wickedly.

He ambles closer to her, his drinks threatening to fall “Oh wow, I just thought of something. What if she was using you to make Hope jealous…” he shows an insolent smile “Worst part would be if you were a virgin before her..” his eyes pierce through her soul “Where is she anyway??” 

“Porter -”

He pretends to look around and then points at where the drinks are “There she is!! Well, that is not a scene that you’d want to see..”

Despite her heart telling her not to look, Scylla peers at the place where Porter was gesturing, and her heart… breaks. Hope is pulling Raelle into a heated kiss, the view getting cut by a group of people walking past them. Scylla shuts her eyes, trying to get rid of the last images she saw but then she startles and opens them back up when she feels a freezing liquid pooling on her dress and body

Porter, failing to stifle a laugh, has ‘accidentally’ dropped his entire drink on her which was filled with ice cubes “Ooops”. 

She pushes him back and as if on cue Raelle jogs up to her with 2 glasses 

“Hey sorry I’m late -” just as though she was programmed to do so, she immediately puts the cups down, removes her jacket, draping it on Scylla and standing between her and the guy “Porter what the fuck!!!!”

He throws a peace sign and slips through the crowd of people assembling to hear who was about to be crowned King and Queen of Valentine’s night. 

Raelle directs her attention back to the trembling brunette whose chin is quivering, eyes closed, a tear falling painfully slowly. She wraps her arms around her “Scyl what happened?”

“please let go of me..” Scylla’s voice comes out so small 

“What -”

“Raelle please don’t touch me”

Furrowing her brows, Raelle steps back and gets scared from the amount of hurt she sees in Scylla’s eyes when she opens them “Scylla what’s wrong?” she tentatively reaches out to her hand, barely grazes her fingertips on Scylla’s and the other one is already inching away 

Bluntly, Scylla reveals what Porter told her “Porter knows we had sex.. in your car..” Raelle’s eyes widen in shock “He showed me texts you sent each other about you only getting close to me so you could sleep with me” she chokes out a sob 

“Scylla you know I wouldn’t do that to you.. I don’t even text Porter -”

“Were you using me to make Hope jealous?” Scylla’s breaths shudder, trying to hold back tears

Raelle fumbles with her words “What??? No, I don’t -”

“I saw you two kissing..”

She tries to reason with her “Scylla, I swear to you she pulled me in out of nowhere. I didn’t know she was next to me until I turned around -”

“Then what the fuck were you and Porter two talking about during the game!! And back at Abigail’s party!!” she whisper-yells it, no students pay them any attention being that the pair was at the far end of the auditorium 

Raelle feels pretty taken aback considering this is the first time she ever hears Scylla cursing “Did Porter tell you all of this?? Are you seriously believing everything he tells you??? Scylla you **know** me, I wouldn’t do -”

“Do I really??” her eyes, red and puffy, are rimmed with rivers “He is pretty right Rae about one thing; every time you’d have sex with a girl you just skip to the next one. Were you gonna throw me to the side after tonight??” she mimics what Raelle had told her earlier on during the night “ _Nobody has ever been worthy enough; until you_. How many times did that line work for you to get a girl to have sex with you in your car, huh?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I told you how many people I’ve slept with Scylla and I’m not a shitty ass liar!”

A voice over the speakers cut their ‘conversation’ “ **_Hope Mikaelson and Raelle Collar are the Queens of Valentineeeee!! Everyone give a round of applause for our favorite couple and come on stage_ **”

Hope goes on stage, wears her crown, beckoning for Raelle to join while everyone cheers

That was enough for Scylla so she storms out of the area. Raelle doesn’t even think twice; she sends a middle finger to everyone then runs off after the other one. The classes are closed at night so the only place where Scylla would go is outside, and so that is where she finds her. 

If she hadn’t heard her sniffling, she wouldn’t have known she was there. On the stairs out front, legs pulled up to her chest despite the fact she was wearing her dress and still had Raelle’s blazer on, she finds her the same way she had during Abigail’s party. 

She drops down on her knees in front of her, noticing her hair and parts of her dress still wet from whatever drink Porter had thrown on her. 

“Scylla...”

“please leave me alone” Scylla’s throat burned, tightened, not wanting to utter any words out anymore

Raelle wets her lips, thinking of what to say to make things right "Scylla.. I promise you that anything Porter told you about me is wrong. I'm telling you the truth, I would never hurt you. Scylla, I don't want to. Not now, not ever" 

"I don't know what to believe anymore" 

Raelle gently grasps her chin and lifts her head so she can meet her eyes. Not even all the oceans combined could compare to how blue Scylla's orbs are "Believe me, please.. You know me.. Those texts he showed you weren't mine, he probably asked someone to fake that.. And about Hope, I don't want her, I want **you** Scylla" 

She shakes her head, voice cracking "This is why I've never gotten closer to anyone else than Byron.. I didn't want to get hurt all over again, I always get hurt.. I don't want to anymore" as the wind blows stronger she shivers in the cold 

Raelle pushes herself forward to her and wraps her arms around her, while still on her knees, protecting her from the cold "I'm so sorry Scyl, I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted you to enjoy Valentine's" 

Part of Scylla wants to stay like this, in her arms, head resting on her chest, believe what she was telling her. But that other side of her that was always hesitant about building friendships with anyone she didn’t trust comes back. And does she trust Raelle? She just lost her virginity to her and not only a few minutes later she was told it was all a lie and she was being used.

" **Collar step the fuck away from her** " Byron marches up to them, sleeves rolled up. The pair stands up, Raelle backing up as Byron walks past Scylla and points a finger at the blonde “I knew you’d be full of shit the moment I saw you talking to Scyl that first time”

She holds her arms up “Dude I swear I didn’t mean anything bad to happen -”

“Oh really?? Well if you didn’t mean anything of this to happen then none of this would be occurring. If you weren’t such an inconsiderate dick in the past and had realized that actions have consequences then we wouldn’t be here right now”

Raelle locks her jaw, looking downward at the floor, speechless. How could she have been so stupid to assume nothing like this would occur? Porter did seem like he was too invested in knowing whether or not Raelle and Scylla were ‘together’, and he’s been hating on Raelle the moment she set foot into the school. Nonetheless, this **is** in a way her fault.. It’s not like anytime there were rumors about her sleeping with all the girls at school that she would deny them. And she really was unaware of all the people around her since she only ever focused on herself. The only people she ever told the truth to were Abigail, Tally, and Scylla. And Scylla, she’s the only person who ever made her feel different, better.

She should have expected for all of that to be used against her someday.

“Byron, I’ll meet you in the car” states Scylla bringing her back to the present as she traces invisible lines on the asphalte. Scylla reaches over and takes Raelle’s hand which makes the blonde look surprisingly at her “Rae.. I want to believe you, I do..”

“But..”

Scylla sighs “..I just.. I need time.. and space -”

Raelle sucks in a breath, eyeing her and putting every single amount of sincerity she can in her words “Scylla I have feelings for you. **Real** feelings. I’m not lying. I wouldn’t lie about that”

Scylla purses her lips. Byron’s car is now next to them as he waits inside for his friend. Realizing she’s still wearing Raelle’s blazer, she goes about to remove it but Raelle stops 

“Keep it. Wouldn’t want you to get cold”

Scylla really doesn’t know what to say to this. She squeezes her hand then slowly lets go, climbing into Byron’s car with a final “ Good night Raelle”

“Night Scyl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Comments? Thoughts? Did you like this?  
> If so, I love reading what y'all have in mind
> 
> Chapter 4 might take a while sorry y'all
> 
> Check out my motherland merch https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very very sorry this is way later than I said it would be. I got disappointed at everything that happened during the weekend with the fandom and T and A. Then finding out T was dealing with our mess and at the same time having lost someone made me feel terrible so I hadn't written for a while.  
> Plus I have assignments and exams this week so that's shitty.
> 
> I hope this makes up for the wait  
> Hope y'all enjoy it, it's a long one

Scylla doesn’t believe that everything that had happened between her and Raelle was a lie. How could it have been? The way Raelle would look at her, comfort her, hold her, touch her.. when she got her that cupcake the day before Valentine and there were cute hearts on it, how she would sit so close to her whenever they would study.

But then again, her mind always makes her question and overthink everything. Those; what ifs. What if it really was a lie and Raelle was just good at pretending? What if Porter was right, despite Scylla desperately not wanting to believe that. What if she did get used by Raelle solely so she can pass her exam? Even if this all wasn’t a lie.. what if she wasn’t up to Raelle’s standards? Hope is fierce, forward, beautiful, smart, liked by everyone. 

However… Raelle told her she has feelings for her, emphasizing on the word  _ real _ , saying she wasn’t lying about it. 

Scylla so badly wants to believe that.

During the next few days, since Scylla requested it, Raelle gives her space. When she arrives every day to school and she spots her, she simply waves at her from across the hall. Fortunately for her, Scylla wasn’t ignoring her so she smiles back which, as cheesy at it sounds, gives Raelle butterflies. 

The blonde is set on getting Scylla back, to prove to her that she does want to be with her and that she’s not just a one time thing or being used so she can get to Hope. 

So, Raelle decides to tackle the person who created this problem. Yup, you guessed it; Porter. And yes, she might have literally tackled him during practice, not metaphorically speaking. Yet, she finds another way to justify her innocence. While the guys are showering after training, she asks Gerit to take a picture of Porter’s phone.

He searches through his contacts, finding the conversation that Raelle was talking about, and snaps a picture but also a video of the conversation and the number in the section ‘information’ about the contact. As suspected, the digits don’t belong to Raelle. Not only that is discovered, but also an app he has that apparently lets him listen in on other people’s conversations even from afar, which Gerit ends up uninstalling.

So one day after third period, when Raelle finds Scylla at her locker changing textbooks for her next course, no Byron around, she ambles closer, slightly nervous

“Hey”

As expected, Scylla seems pretty surprised about Raelle coming up to her “..Hey”

Raelle fiddles with her ring “Can I show you something?” she notes Scylla’s hesitancy so she adds “It’ll only take a minute”

“Sure”

“Um.. do you still have or remember my number?” Scylla tilts her head, confused, but nods. “Cool, well..” she pulls out her own phone, and hands it to Scylla when she lands on what Gerit had provided her with

“Raelle what is this?”

“Proof” Scylla’s eyes widen, still perplexed about what Raelle was showing her, but plays the video anyway. “That person Porter showed you he had texted wasn’t me, I don’t know who this number belongs to but it isn’t mine. And he has this creepy app, that when he’s 5 meters close to someone he can hear them. Meaning he must have heard us talking ”

Scylla hands her phone back “Seems like it”

“So….” Raelle’s face lights up only to be dimed back down

Scylla knows what she’s going to say will probably hurt the blonde “Raelle this still doesn’t change anything between us” 

“Tell me what I can do for you to believe me” almost begs Raelle “Tell me what I can do to fix this -”

“There’s nothing you can do Raelle, at least not now. I believe you about the fact that you.. didn’t mean to hurt.. that your intentions weren’t to use me but.. I still need time..” Scylla is taken aback by her own words. Still, she means them “I hope you can understand”

Raelle ducks her head, meddling with her ring again “Yeah”

The bell rings, announcing their next class. Scylla sighs and clasps her locker “I need to head to class. I’ll see you around?”

“Mhmm” before she can leave, Raelle asks her one more.. daring question.. her voice sounding scared “Scylla.. do you hate me?”

An incredulous expression paints itself on the brunette’s face as she reaches for Raelle’s hand, squeezing it in reassurance “Of course I don’t... I don’t hate you.. ”

A small smile spreads itself on Raelle’s lips and once again turns itself upside down at another thought “But you don’t trust me”

“Rae -”

“ ‘Cause to your eyes I’m always going to be the ‘jock’, a player who goes ahead and sleeps with any girl I want, and I was just using you to satisfy my own needs" her tone dry

"I neither said that nor was it implied in my words" 

Their conversation gets interrupted by one of the teachers telling them to get to class. Raelle pinches her nose, a sign of her being irritated, and heads off to her History course while Scylla goes to her Physics course. 

Raelle regrets having said those last words, especially with the tone she used. She had no right to judge Scylla on whether she thought that of her or not since, as mentioned before, she was that kind person. Sort of. That exchange definitely hadn’t turned the way she wanted it to and that ends up bugging her for days.

“Shitbird, are you even listening??”

Raelle shakes her head lightly, diverting her eyes from Scylla and Cassie talking at the other end of the auditorium

“Honestly no. What were we talking about again?”

“The school trip to New York, which is  **tomorrow** .”

Tally plops down next to them, noticing Abigail pissed off and states the most obvious from the last few words the two exchanged “Still hung up on Scylla”

“Yup. Nothing going on in her brain other than that” Abigail pokes at her head, Raelle swatting the hand away defensively

“You know what I think Raelle should do” says Tally to Abigail, pretending she doesn’t know Raelle is there (which is something the taller girls do often when they need to give the blonde advice that they know she usually wouldn’t take) “She should go talk to her”

“I know right, and she should try to not sound like a ass by somehow twisting it all on Scylla”

“Y’all I’m literally right here”

“That’s the problem Shitbird. You’re here, not over there trying to fix whatever it that you’re trying to salvage between you two”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me”

Abigail rolls her eyes and lets Tally take the lead “I have an idea” Raelle looks at her expectantly because the redhead always gets the ideas “Since the entire day tomorrow we’ll be spending it in New York, and there are plenty of things we’ll be doing..”

“And don’t worry about getting Ramshorn alone so you can.. do you.. We’ve got your back” Abigail sends a look at Tally at which they both nod as if they had already planned everything

Raelle groans “Oh goddess”

And sure enough, Abigail and Tally find a way to get Raelle and Scylla close during the trip to New York. They might have gotten their biology teacher Ms.Izadora slightly involved so when they’re all placing their bags in the huge trunk, Izadora calls out to the students as they all stand outside of the bus waiting to go ahead and sit inside

“So don’t pick your places just yet. I will be choosing you by pair. The person who you are chosen to sit with is the person you’re supposed to spend the entire trip with. The pairs sitting in the right row will be with me and the ones in the left one with Coach Quartermaine” she informs them before starting to name them. 

And as organized by our dear High Atlantic and redhead, at some point, Izadora calls out to our lovers “Raelle Collar and Scylla Ramshorn, right row”

Raelle should have seen this coming. She whips her head to Scylla and finds her avoiding her gaze and already heading inside as Izadora continues naming the students. The blonde climbs inside with the brunette, hands in her pockets, and it isn’t until they arrive at the next available seats that the siren actually looks at her.

Raelle breaks the awkward silence between them “You prefer the window seat or the aisle one?”

“Um.. I don’t know.. which one do you want” 

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as you’re comfortable”

And just like that, Scylla sweeps into the seat next to the window, a little smile forming on her lips. Raelle grins at the sight and plops herself down next to her. The drive was going to take 3 hours 30 minutes and Raelle could already feel Scylla nervous next to her, playing with the edges of her hoodie. 

At first, it seemed okay.. the silence. Scylla would stare outside at the road, sun mapping her face, defining every little feature of hers, making Raelle’s heartbeat extremely fast at just the simple thought of wanting to touch her pinkie. Byron passes by once or twice, checking up on Scylla since he was with Anacostia’s team, giving Raelle the stink eye. The blonde just keeps her head down, not wanting to interfere in their chat or provoke Byron in some way. 

When he walks away, she spots Abigail and Tally somewhere in the front seats, miming her the words ‘ _ Talk to her Shitbird _ ’ while Tally gives her encouraging thumbs up. Okay then, here goes nothing

“The weather looks great out in… in the wo.. world”

Scylla cuts her appreciation of the view outside, looks at Raelle, confused at what she just heard “What?”

Raelle, red, embarrassed, meets her intense gaze, stuttering “Um.. Just I.. It’s sunny.. outside. It’s nice”

“It is yeah” Scylla tries to hide a laugh, biting her lower lip and noticing Raelle’s dropping to them then instantly coming back up to her eyes 

Sitting in the front, Abigail turns to her girlfriend, murmuring to her “What are they saying?”

Libba makes a weird face, reading off their lips “Collar already ruined it. She told her the weather looks nice outside in the world” she directs her question at Glory “Is that even a correct phrase?”

“Most likely no. Hasn’t Raelle already talked to Scylla plenty of times? Why is she being so… anxious and weird”

“I think it’s cute how she’s nervous around her” voices out Tally “But if it goes on like this then this entire trip will probably be for nothing”

“I have an idea” Abigail pulls out her phone and sends a message to Raelle who receives it seconds later ‘ _ Actions sometimes speak louder than words, so if you suck at talking then  _ **_do_ ** _ something. NO FUCKING INVOLVED _ ’

Raelle rolls her eyes at the last part of the text and sends emojis of her own ‘ _ 👍🤦♀️ _ ’. Actions speak louder than words. Taking the advice of Abigail, okay then let’s go. Raelle crouches her back opening her bag that’s on the floor and pulls out.. a bag of chips and a pair of earbuds. She can work with that. She pops the snack open, turns to Scylla and offers her to poke some out.

Eyeing her curiously, Scylla slowly darts a few chips out and munches on them as Raelle puts the bag between them to share.

The blonde notices for the first time that Scylla isn’t actually reading a book, so jumping on that train of thought and trying to formulate a phrase that actually makes sense, she speaks up

“Did you finish your book  _ Power of your subconscious mind _ ?”

“Um.. I did yeah”

Raelle wiggles her eyebrows “Did you end up ‘unlocking the power of your subconscious mind’ ?”

Figuring out that the lacrosse player was trying to engage small talk so this day wouldn’t be entirely awkward, Scylla goes along with it “Oh I did. I have unsealed the chain that was keeping my witch powers from blooming”

“Ahhh so you’re a witch. Are there any tricks you can teach me?”

“But of course” Scylla picks up a chip, eats it and then does ‘jazz hands’, making Raelle laugh as she joins in on the laughter 

“So you finished all your books huh?”

“Yeah, I’ll need to buy a new one. Anything that’s mind challenging”

“Well in the meantime” Raelle connects her earbuds to her phone, plays a song and suggests the right earpiece to the brunette “Would you like to listen to some music with me? Careful though, one minute I’ll be into slow calm songs and the next i’ll blast your ears”

Scylla smirks, taking the offered earpiece “Challenge accepted Collar”

After a while of listening to some music, Raelle’s taste being not so bad in Scylla’s opinion, the bus comes to a stop at a gas station, giving the students the opportunity to either move their legs a bit and walk outside or pass by the bathroom. Raelle gets back earlier so she takes her seat so when Scylla comes back and slips in between her legs and the seat in front of them, she does it so tantalizingly slowly. 

Raelle sucks in a breath at the sight of Scylla on top of her and would wish for nothing more than for them to be in this position but in a different situation that involves both of them naked and Raelle using a specific toy for Scylla to lower herself on. 

The blonde takes a gorge of water from her bottle, looking away from the brunette next to her, trying to clear her mind from the dirty thoughts she just had. 

Scylla would be lying if she said that looking down on Raelle this way didn’t spur anything in her, so she keeps her eyes on the road, sometimes feeling Raelle shaking her leg probably from being eager to arrive at their destination.

When they finally do, Izadora maps out the things they would be doing to her group of teenagers while Anacostia does the same for hers. Both would be going at the same places but in a different order. 

First stop for Izadora’s team; ferry ride around the Statue of liberty. 

“Goddess I hope I don’t vomit” murmurs Scylla to herself, once they’re on the water, not meaning for anyone to hear her. But Raelle does.

“Not so fond of being on a boat?”

“Not really… Last time I was on one” she ducks her head for a moment, gulping at the memory and also at her stomach not feeling well “I was with my parents in Norway. The first few minutes I always feel terrible, like I'm going to barf”

Raelle rubs her neck “Is there anything I can do to help?”

That warms Scylla’s heart to know Raelle wants to be of use and ease her nausea. She might have said after the dance that she needs time and space… but it’s been two weeks. Two weeks of waving at each other from one corner to another, of not feeling Raelle’s touch which she was aching for, of not seeing her bright smile. She proved her innocence about the entire thing that happened at the dance. 

Byron would roll his eyes at her or woosh Raelle away if he was here, but he’s with Anacostia’s group, soooo lucky her.

Seeing as Raelle’s arms weren’t closed around herself, she goes ahead and buries herself in her body, nestling her head in the crook of her neck. She can tell Raelle is shocked since her arms are in mid air, hesitating on whether she should wrap them around her. When she finally does put her arms around her, she rubs circles on her back, hoping it would make Scylla feel better

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah”

They stay that way for a while until Scylla pulls back and decides to look at the statue that’s come into view. Instead of staring the entire time at the monument, Raelle snaps a picture of Scylla looking at the scenery. She. Is. Gorgeous. The next picture, Scylla is aware of it as Raelle asks a student to take one of them, both leaning on the ramp. And when Scylla attempts to see if the picture turned out well, Raelle backs up

“Nuh uh Ramshorn. I’ll show you the pics at the end of the day when we would have gone to each place”

Scylla raises an eyebrow at her, smirking “Mhm.. Fine”

The second spot they go to is; the Ice Rink at the Rockefeller Center

Now it’s time for Raelle to feel horrified as she puts on the ice skates. She holds herself on the side while Scylla easily lets herself slide in the space, looking like a figure skater. 

The brunette tries to stifle a laugh when Raelle struggles to balance her body and stand up right. She takes pity on her at some point so she glides closer to her.

“Having a little trouble there Collar?”

“Doing fine. Perfectly.. fine”

Scylla extends her arm to her “Need a hand?”

Despite Raelle wanting to reach out, she gives up “I think I’m gonna sit on the side”

“Oh come onnn” huffs out Scylla “Live a little!!”

Raelle thinks she might combust at the expression of Scylla’s face; you can somehow distinguish both sides of her, the sassy sarcastic part and the soft daring and lively one. So how could Raelle refuse? Fuck it. She can’t. Taking Scylla’s warm soft and welcoming hand that she might have gotten slightly lost into, she lets herself get dragged on the ice by the brunette. 

Scylla’s pretty good at this, sliding on the stage as if it’s second nature to her. She grabs both of Raelle’s hands and goes through the first steps to knowing how to ice skate with her. The same way her mother taught her when she was younger. It goes well for a while; Raelle follows her moves as she navigates them around the sea of people, locking eyes from time to time when they aren’t focused on whether or not they’re going to bump into people. 

Being around Scylla makes Raelle feel so.. free. Hearing her giggle anytime Raelle’s would almost fall, quirking an eyebrow at her whenever Raelle would ‘need proof of how good she is at zig-zagging her way around’. Honestly, Raelle didn’t need proof, she just wants to see Scylla enjoying her time, happy, awed by her talent. 

Raelle might have been so far gone in her head that she doesn’t realize she’s sliding and bumping into Scylla from behind who’s guiding her. The pair slips and crumbles to the ground, which results in the both of them laughing uncontrollably. It isn’t until they calm down that they notice their positions; Scylla on top of Raelle, legs tangled from the fall. 

“Wait don’t move” Raelle fishes out her phone

“What, why?”

Raelle opens her camera and instructs her “Look down on me and….” she takes the picture “gorgeous”

“I’m going to need to see that”

“Told you at the end of the day Ramshorn” Raelle tucks her phone away and lets herself get pulled up

“You better keep that promise ‘cause if you don’t then I’m stealing your phone”

Raelle grins “I’d like to see you try”

“Oh you’d be surprised Collar” replies Scylla smirking herself

Handing her phone to a student, Raelle asks for another picture of them both. Why is she taking pictures of them at each place you might ask? … Scientific purposes.. don’t judge her.

The third place where their group goes is; the American Museum of Natural History.

Raelle walks off, admiring some of the portraits, statues, dinosaur skeletons. She remembers watching the movie ‘Night At The Museum’ with her mom and dad when she was younger, and thinking how cool it would be for the animals and everything else to animate suddenly at night. It’s pretty cool also how the majority of the plot took place at the museum. 

Trailing away her attention from the painting she was looking at, she spots Scylla making conversation with Cassie and Sabrina. She had seen earlier on Scylla and Cassie comfortable around one another but she never knew they were really so close. There’s a chance she got jealous when Sabrina cracked a joke and Cassie slung her arm around Scylla’s shoulder.

Does Cassie have a thing for Scylla? Wait.. Does Scylla have a thing for the other one? Whether one of them does, Raelle can’t do anything and object to any of it. Scylla isn’t hers. 

From her side, Scylla catches sight of Raelle seeming down as she stares at one of the dinosaur skeletons. She escapes from her two friends and saunters slowly toward the blonde.

“Question of the day” she starts off with a sarcastic tone “Is Raelle Collar a history nerd?”

Raelle chuckles glancing at her then admiring the skeleton again “Maybe a bit. I can actually tell you every single thing about this place since my brain basically got educated on it with the help of the ‘Night at the Museum’ movies”

“Oh wow, I used to love that franchise. I had watched all of them with my parents”

“Same” They share an understanding look at the subject, until Raelle derives them from it and brings up her friend.. trying to sound casual “So.. you and Cassie are close..”

“Yeah, we’ve been lab partners many times in Izadora’s classes and turns out they’re as much as a plant and biology nerd as I am” shares Scylla with a little grin. Raelle however seems confused at one part she had which Scylla elaborates on “Cassie is non-binary and goes by the pronouns They/Them”

“Cool, I didn’t know” Raelle digs her hands in her pocket “They seem like a cool person” she rocks on her heels, as Scylla observes her analyzing her body language

As soon as the light bulb turns on in Scylla’s mind, her eyes comically widen “Wait… Damn, I didn’t think I’d be the first person to witness this”

“Witness what?”

“You’re jealous of Cassie and I’s friendship” she slightly pokes her tongue out as Raelle defends herself, utterly failing to do so

“What?? No I.. I’m not jealous” she snorts out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Scylla doesn’t believe of course because of her red cheeks that are giving it away “Then why are you blushing?” Raelle opens her mouth to deny her that but she can’t unacknowledge the fact that her face feels like it’s on fire “Soooo if I were to tell Tally something, she would tell Abigail and they’d both tease you about it right?”

Scylla pulls out her phone and is about to text the redhead until Raelle grabs her, lifts her off the floor and picks her phone from her hand, putting it away in her own pocket “Not gonna happen Ramshorn”

Scylla lets out a surprised squeal, giggling as Raelle spins them around “Rae put me down”

Raelle manages to hold her bridal style, marching around as Scylla wraps her arms tightly around her neck “Only if you promise to not text either of them. Or you know what…” she makes her way to the brunette’s friend “Hey Cassie, could you take us in a picture like this”

“Yeah sure” they do as requested by the blonde and right when they’re giving Raelle her phone back, Scylla pipes up

“By the way, Cassie!! Did you know that Raelle -”

Raelle immediately spins them around and directs them to another spot “Noooooooo. Bye Cassie”

Finally depositing Scylla down, they stay close to one another, admiring what was displayed in front of them “Just for your information, Cassie has a crush on Izzie.. so you don’t have anything to be jealous about”

“Andddd, who do you have a crush on?” asks Raelle teasingly, part of mind regretting she had because what if Scylla would answer someone else’s name

Scylla just rolls her eyes at her, obviously trying to evade the question. Raelle ends up glad she asked her because she notices the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

The fourth and final stop at dusk is; The Empire State building.

Because, how could they go to New York and not pass by the monument. The view is amazing. Leaving the students breathless. 

Raelle can’t deny that the city looks great under the moonlight, the city lights and from the sunset. However, she can’t help but look to her left at Scylla and.. oh goddess.. she looks as stunning as ever. Not wanting to get caught staring, she directs her eyes back at the horizon but soon gets poked on her shoulder by Scylla who’s gesturing for her to look up.

When she does, it’s another sight that she’s met with. The sky is slowly darkening and revealing it’s blanket of stars, a load of them. Raelle lets out a little watery chuckle, as her eyes tear up a bit. For some reason, she feels close to her mom in that moment, wherever she is in the afterlife; Raelle likes to imagine that she turned into a star and continuously watches over her every night. 

Scylla takes the initiative to reach out to her hand, entwining their fingers and stroking away a tear that fell from Raelle’s eye with her thumb. She holds her gaze for a while longer until Raelle slowly lowers her head to rest it on her shoulder. She knows what Raelle is thinking of in that moment so she rummages a hand in her hair, massaging her neck in hopes of comforting her.

A few seconds later, Raelle lifts her head up and leans further into Scylla’s touch

“Picture?” she requests with a grin

Scylla smiles “Sure”

Raelle hands her phone to Sabrina and Cassie who were near them, then the four of them take selfies together; in each and every single one of them, the blonde and the brunette don’t take their hands off each other. It’s as if they were magnets and being pulled toward one another, neither minding the touch, feeling and presence of the other.

Anacostia and Izadora’s teams regroup a while later at the bus. Abigail and Tally assume things went well with Raelle and Scylla considering the fact that they were leaning against each other, glued, hands tangled. Raelle might have walked away for a minute to a stand where there were a few books so she could buy one as a surprise to Scylla, putting it away in her bag slung around her shoulder. When they all jump back in the vehicle to drive back, instead of sitting next to the window, Scylla pushes Raelle into that seat then lays her back on her chest as Raelle circles her arms around her waist.

Byron passes by them, giving Scylla a look that she returns, trying to reassure him that everything is okay. They spend the entire ride in this position; Raelle finally shows her their photographs from during the day, not only those that were taken of both of them, but also the ones Raelle had taken of Scylla when she wasn’t looking.

Raelle runs her nose in the brown locks in front of her as Scylla swipes through her gallery of pictures

“They all look good” she murmurs to Raelle

With her head buried in the dark hair, Raelle muffles out “That’s because you’re in them. You are so beautiful Scylla”

Raelle’s fingers play with the hem of her shirt as her lips are now mere inches from her neck, slightly brushing against the skin and sending a shiver down Scylla’s back. Raelle presses a light kiss to her pulse point and something inside of Scylla just lights up. Unexpectedly, she stops Raelle’s hands and pulls away 

“Rae..”

Realizing that she got carried away, Raelle completely retracts herself, keeping the conversation at a low volume so nobody hears in on them “Shit.. I’m so sorry.. I shouldn’t ha - .. I..” 

Facing her, Scylla is quick to grab her hands “No no, you don’t have to apologize… It’s just with this kind of.. physical stuff.. I need more -”

“More time yeah I know”

Scylla squeezes her hands, holding her gaze and slipping closer since the handle between the two seats was up, as she tries to get her point across “Raelle, I want this.. trust me I do.. but -”

“Scylla you don’t need to explain. I understand” replies to her Raelle with an understanding expression that mildly reached her eyes but that still shows that Raelle is okay with it 

Scylla rubs circles on her palm and finishes by saying “Thank you” just above a whisper

She presses herself on the blonde’s side, making her wrap her arm around her as she rests her head in the strong shoulder. Raelle idly plays with her hair, her own head resting on hers as they both fall asleep during the ride to Salem town as the bus drops each student back at their house. It was a pretty adorable thing to have Scylla all curled up on her left side, clinging to her arm as if her life depended on it, and oh how Raelle wished she didn’t have to wake the sleeping beauty from her nap.

~***~

Raelle wakes up sweaty, late, tired and.. damn it.. h o r n y.. She just had the hottest dream of Scylla and her enjoying their time in her bed, with one of the ‘toys’ kept hidden in her closet. 

The way Scylla would lower herself slowly on the object, hands gripping Raelle's breasts as support whole Raelle bucks her hips in an upward motion, drawing the most sinful gasps. The sight of the dildo going in, then out of her clenching cunt, one of her hands sluggishly working on her clit, flicking it and rubbing it perfectly that got Scylla closer to the edge.

Raelle flipping them over so she's on top, driving the strap on with a faster and harder pace, while her mouth attacks and marks Scylla's body; neck, collarbone, nipples as she nibbles on them releasing a wet pop. Pumping deeper, messily, sending the brunette to oblivion, a hand in her hair pushing her closer to the whimpering body. Scylla panting, moaning her name on repeat " _ Raelle, fuck… Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop… Fuckk Rae _ ", the back of the dildo pressing into Raelle’s clit, Scylla’s hips jerking until she -

Damn it she needs to go to school. But the ache between her legs is terribly bothering her. She does try to soothe it while showering but… it’s not as enjoyable as it would be if it was Scylla doing it. And the brunette did say she needed a while longer for the sexual stuff; Raelle didn’t want to push.

Scylla really did change her, for the better.

So here she is running late to school, not paying attention to where she’s walking seeing as she’s responding to all of Abigail’s ‘ _ You’re gonna be late for class Shitbird!!!! _ ’ texts. She doesn’t realize the school’s floor had just gotten cleaned and polished, the yellow sign at the entrance warning students to walk carefully. As expected, she slightly slips, bumping into someone, almost sending them down on the floor until she catches the person.

The universe really does like messing with Raelle as she comes face to face with her special siren. 

“Hi” breaths out Scylla, recognizing the fact that they’re in a similar position a when Raelle had first truly met her

Raelle grins, dragging them to the side as a group of students walk past them, hands still on her waist “Hey”

“How coincidental is this?” 

“It’s like a parallel to that first time I caught you”

Scylla frowns, tilting her head “A parallel?”

“You know like in the series, when there are similar scenes in different episodes or seasons?”

Scylla eyes their entourage, with an air of playfulness as her back rests on her locker “Okay so I’m supposed to catch which camera’s attention?”

Raelle plays along, hand leaning on the wall closer to the brunette “No need, you have all of mine and there’s nothing I’d rather look at than you”

“That was smooth” replies Scylla with an impressed look

“It’s the Collar charm, what can I do”

Abigail and Tally appear next to them, the High Atlantic interfering in their conversation “Great well this Shitbird needs to come with us or we’ll be late to Ms.Clary’s class” while Tally waves at Scylla enthusiastically 

“I’ll meet you two there in a minute” her friends walk away as Abigail nods in acknowledgement to Scylla who returns the ‘sentiment’

Raelle gives her attention back to Scylla with a hopeful smile “See you at lunch?”

“Okay”

Raelle is about to march off when Scylla grabs her hand, keeping her in place and pecking her on the cheek. Pulling away, the blonde one’s face is red, stunned, eyes glimmering with joy as Scylla chuckles at her reaction.

Entering her class and taking her seat, Scylla is joined by an unexpected student, sitting next to her; Raelle’s ex, Hope Mikaelson. 

Hope relaxes back in her seat, seeing as they were all waiting for the teacher to arrive, turning to the brunette “Ramshorn right?”

Scylla’s eyebrows rose, surprised at the fact the redhead was talking to her “...Yes..?”

“I’m -”

“Hope Mikaelson, I know..”

Hope angles toward her more “Yeah.. Raelle’s ex” she notices Scylla already getting uncomfortable talking to her so she quickly continues “I’m not here to bother you or anything, I’d just like to apologize” Scylla sends her a confused look “About kissing Raelle back at the dance. I didn’t know you two were a thing, and Porter had paid me to do it without giving me any context on the  _ why _ ”

“Oh..” Scylla was speechless. Well this is something new

“I heard you two had a fight and earlier saw you were pretty close again so.. I just wanted to say that you don’t have to worry about me ‘wanting her’ or some stuff like that. Truthfully, you two have way more chemistry than we ever did. The way she looks at you, acts around you… I can tell she’s deeply into you”

The teacher enters the room, the sounds in the class slowly dying down to start the lesson 

“So anyway..” finishes Hope “That’s what I had to say.. Also that if she hadn’t fallen for you, then it’d be crazy ‘cause girl you look like a literal goddess”

Scylla ducks her head at the compliment “Thank you for that and the apology”

Hope smiles back at her “Anytime”

That was very weird in Scylla’s opinion but also great to hear. She hadn’t really thought of Hope while everything was happening, let alone of the fact that she might still have feelings for Raelle. Now knowing all this, especially the part about Porter paying her to do what she did, makes Scylla more pissed off at Porter but happier to know that it was one more confirmation about the fact that Raelle really did have nothing to do with all of it. 

In addition to that, her mind rattles at two phrases Hope had said ‘deeply into you’ and the ‘fallen for you’... Is.. Is Raelle in love with her? The way she feels about the blonde can certainly be close to  _ love _ , she wouldn’t exactly use it though without knowing for sure if Raelle felt anything near the same for her.

During lunch, for the first time, Scylla actually sits in the cafeteria, with the team’s table. Tally on her left, Glory, Libba, Gerit, Adil, Abigail and even Byron for a while, around the table. And of course Raelle on her right, arm slung around her shoulder as the brunette puts her head on her shoulder.

The pair feels the eyes of Porter on them but try to ignore him as best as possible. That guy is always looking for a fight or to piss someone off. Which is exactly what happens later on during the day during the last period in practice.

“So you’re taking it slow but neither of you has asked the other one to be girlfriends?” asks Tally, confused about where the pair stood

“Yeah.. plus I’m hoping to ask her out on an actual date so we could start off over again like that” elaborates Raelle, stretching her legs “I think she still more time with the physical part of it all.. so you know.. sex and all that”

“Wow, I never thought I’d hear you say that you’re taking a break from sex” says Glory, gushing about them “and you’ve become so soft, it’s adorable to watch you two together”

“All that for Ramshorn” pips up Libba “Damn Collar are you in love with her or something?”

Raelle stops warming up her muscles, thinking about those last words. She hadn’t stopped thinking about Scylla the moment they had first bumped into each other, hadn’t given up on her when the mess at Valentine happened, couldn’t spend a day without wanting to see the woman, her eyes, her smile, hear her voice, feel her presence, bury her head in the dark hair and smell the scent that is uniquely Scylla. 

Raelle looks at her friends “I am.” they all direct their focus onto her as she repeats clearlier what she’s talking about “I love Scylla”

“Awwwww” they say in unison while Abigail smiles but also rolls her eyes thinking * _ It took her that long to figure it out _ *

“ThAt Is So SwEeT” mocks Porter as he ambles toward Raelle

Everybody is instantly pissed off at his appearance, Raelle curses inwardly “What do you want Porter?”

“Oh you know just wanted to say congrats for you and Ramshorn seeing as you finally are together” his tone being the definition of cocky

“Yeah no thanks to you”

He puts his hand on his heart dramatically “ArE yOu AcCuSiNg Me Of SoMeThInG rAeLle?”

Raelle takes a sip of her water then throws it back in her bag “You know exactly what you did Porter.. I know you hadn’t dropped that drink on her ‘accidentally’. Plus all that shit you told her -”

“Is true. You  **do** jump from girl to girl each time you sleep with one. Don’t tell me you weren’t gonna do the same to that weirdo -”

Raelle cuts him, slightly raising her voice “She’s not a weirdo!”

“Well she was at least when I used to bully her” he snickers

Raelle clenches her jaw, eyes already fuming with anger, everyone around them scared of how this conversation would end “You wha -”

He actually pretends to imagine or think of his next actions “You know what she  **has been** looking hot recently, maybe I can give her a shot. I can bring her back to my place -”

Raelle steps up into his personal space, finger poking at his chest “ **You are not going to lay a hand on her** ”

“Maybe I don’t want that  **_bitch_ ** but I never know unless I fuck her right?”

That was it for Raelle. The only people who expected what would happen next were Abigail and Tally as Raelle grabs a fistful of Porter’s shirt and throws a set of knuckles in his face. Despite being a bit shorter than him, Raelle can still put up a proper fight and beat him up. He stumbles backwards but already starts sending his hand toward Raelle’s jaw, his punch giving Raelle a cut on her lip. Raelle tackles him, sending both of them on the ground as she strikes at the left side of his face, a red bruise already forming from the force she had. He attempts to roll them over but she’s quick so she twists his arm and circles her bicep around his neck as he tries to send his leg between hers or grab her hair.

Having had enough of it, Abigail and Tally run to their friend, separating her from Porter to which Augustin and Clive ran after, pulling off the floor and away. Anacostia arrives at the field at that moment, seeing the two students bloody and raging at each other 

“Coach!! She attacked me for no reason!!!” Porter seriously thinks that he would win by saying that

“Bro!!..” Augustin almost drops him by how pissed he’s at him “We all saw you provoking her!!! Shut up!!”

Anacostia rubs her temples, murmuring to herself “These kids.. aging me prematurely I can’t even take a breath” She looks at the girls “Collar go back to the lockers and change, Glory go get ice packs please, Porter you’re coming with me to the principal’s office. Everyone else start running laps and the usual, you know the drill”

He dares to scoff at Anacostia “Are you fucking kidding me??!! This  **slut** gets away with it but I -”

Anacostia raises her eyebrows at him “Excuse me Tippet but can you repeat what you just said?” 

Clive and Augustin let go of him, dropping back down on the floor “You’re on your own man.. All that was really shitty of you”

While Raelle goes off to the lockers to change, Glory does as requested by their Coach and, when returning with the ice packs in the halls, ends up bumping into: Scylla. 

Scylla stabilizes them both “Woww Glory are you okay?”

“I am but Raelle isn’t” Scylla’s eyes expand as Glory explains “She got in a fight with Porter because he was saying some really terrible things and um… you were kind of the topic”

“Damn it.. Is Raelle fine? Where is she?”

Glory looks down at the ice packs in her hands, getting an idea and grinning as she hands them to Scylla “In the lockers room changing. You can get these to her if you’re not busy”

Scylla takes them from her already heading off in the direction of the blonde one “I can do that, my class finished early” 

Glory runs back out to the field while Scylla jogs her way to her destination where she finds Raelle sitting on a bench, staring at her knuckles and the ground. 

"Knock knock" she says quietly to make her presence known 

Raelle chuckles lightly but wincing as her lip let's drop of blood flood out "Who's there" 

Scylla kneels in front of her, handing her the ice for her knuckles as she pulls out a few tissues from her pocket, pressing them on her cut until it stops bleeding "Wanna tell me what happened? All Glory told me was there was a fight… about me" 

Raelle sighs at the thumb that soothingly rubs at her cheek. She looks at the deep blue ocean staring at her, worried "Porter said he used to bully you" Scylla ducks her head for a second "You don't have to feel ashamed Scyl he used to bully me too when I first arrived, but.. Why didn't you tell me? Or… Have you ever told your aunt?" 

Scylla shakes her head "No. I couldn't. Porter's dad ranks higher in the school board than Alder. I don't want her to say something and get in trouble because of me” Raelle wants to object but Scylla stops her “It’s fine Rae”

“I don’t like hearing him say bad things about you Scyl”

“And I don’t like it if you pick a fight with him anytime he does say something” she shuffles herself closer on her knees between Raelle’s legs who leans on her thighs towards her “But thank you for defending my honor Miss Raelle Collar” 

“I’ll always defend you” eyes full of sincerity, Raelle decides to take a leap and tell Scylla how she feels about “I love you Scylla” the thumb stroking her cheek stops as Scylla’s eyebrows rise up, shocked as Raelle continues “I have never said these words to anyone else and meant them the way I do right now.. You are a phenomenal person, kind” Scylla stands up and lowers herself back down on her lap, her thumb resuming its activity and her other hand cupping her neck “smart, funny, sassy which I love, and you are so goddamn gorgeous Scylla, Aphrodite would be jealous of you”

Scylla smirks and chuckles “I’m all that huh?”

“You’re everything. You’re perfect”

“I’m not perfect”

“To my eyes and heart, you are.” Raelle takes a breath, composing herself “I know you said you need time and.. for us to take things slow -”

Scylla cuts her off with a kiss that Raelle eagerly returns, hands setting on her hips to keep her from falling, tugging her closer to her. Their lips move perfectly in sync with the other, hands roaming on every body part, having missed feeling the other one’s touch. Scylla bites her bottom lip, making Raelle release a moan, before soothing it with her tongue. She pulls back, connecting their foreheads, slightly out of breath 

“I love you too Raelle”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” 

Raelle grins “Andddd would you like to go on a date with me so I can finally call you my girlfriend?”

“I’d love to go out with you” Scylla ducks her head and steals another quick kiss, humming as Raelle moves to her neck, lavishing at her sensitive points there while Scylla slowly starts grinding on her thighs

“I love you Scylla” Raelle muffles out from her spot, forming a mark that she licks at, soothing the redness

Scylla hums in contentment “Show me how much”

When Raelle looks back at her eyes, they’re filled with desire, lust and arousal. Plump swollen lips waiting for hers to return to her, hair slightly messed up. She wants her forever. Raelle stands up, Scylla immediately crooking her legs around her waist as the blonde heads in the direction of the showers.

Thankfully, nobody enters the girls locker room at that time seeing as the ones from the team would still be out on the field. Raelle’s knuckles still hurt a bit but she ignores the pain as she drives her fingers inside of Scylla, both panting naked under the cascading water, muffling each other’s moans with their mouths as Raelle picks up her and Scylla comes undone. The brunette sinking down to her knees, tongue flapping incessantly between her legs, hands clutching at her ass and urging her even closer to her mouth; the sight and feeling of Scylla below Raelle makes the blonde orgasms.

The couple finds out later when they’re done that Porter gets suspended for 3 weeks which definitely brings joy not only to them but for the rest of the school. Tally helps Raelle plan their first real date, that ends up being followed by many other dates, almost every day, each night the pair finishing it off in one of their houses. They’re inseparable to the point that waking up in each other’s arms every morning becomes an unbreakable routine.

After three months of being this happy and edging closer to the end of the year, as the pair lays in Raelle’s bed during dusk, the blonde props herself up on her elbow, looking down at her girlfriend

“Marry me one day in the future?” she questions, voice raspy from sleep but soft as ever

Scylla pulls her back down, resting her head on her chest and drawing lazy figures on the expanse of bare skin “I’d love nothing more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Comments? Thoughts? Did you like this?  
> If so, I love reading what y'all have in mind
> 
> Sorry again for being late guys
> 
> Check out my motherland merch https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem


End file.
